


11

by Orange_Sanguine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Dead Scott McCall, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Protective Derek, Punk Stiles Stilinski, Queen Lydia, character death in the past, tattooist Derek
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orange_Sanguine/pseuds/Orange_Sanguine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Onze mois déjà. Stiles, jeune punk est au plus bas, mais une rencontre pourrait changer le cours de son existence. [STEREK]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> UA Pour une question pratique les événements de l'épisode pilote se déroule durant leur rentrée en deuxième année au lycée BHHS, Couille droite et gauche ont donc 17 ans quand il vont chercher la moité de corps dans la forêt. Après normalement tout est bien expliqué.  
> Bêtater par TheCrasy

Onze, cinquième nombre premier. Onze, nombre source d'inspiration. Onze, le nombre du mystère de la fécondité. Onze, pour le onzième jour du onzième mois à 11h11 : fin de la guerre. Onze, pour le 11 Mars 2011 : séisme au Japon. Onze, pour le 11 Septembre 2001 : les tours jumelles qui s'effondrent. Onze, pour le 11 Septembre 2013, jour où la vie de Stiles Stilinski a été bouleversée.

Onze, le nombre qui restera gravé dans l'âme de ce jeune garçon de 18 ans, Stiles. Toujours loyal et gentil, bavard et hyperactif, dont le sarcasme était la seul défense dans ce monde. Mais aujourd’hui comme durant les onze derniers mois, sa défense n'était plus, le sarcasme l'avait quitté, en même temps que sa joie de vivre. Et maintenant devant ce mausolée il n'y avait plus qu'un garçon triste et seul.

11.09.13

Cette date gravée dans le marbre semblait le narguer, date morbide, écœurante, une date sadique. Cela faisait 11 mois, une année entière n’aurait pas était plus douloureuse aux yeux de Stiles. Onze nombre maudit, onze années que sa douce mère était décédée, onze mois depuis que Scott...

Onze mois que Stiles était passé chercher son meilleur ami pour partir chercher une moitié de corps dans la forêt. Onze mois que son meilleur ami c’était fait mordre par un animal sauvage. Onze mois qu’il avait succombé à ses blessures. Onze mois que son ami, son frère était mort.

Scott McCall était décédé le 11 Septembre 2013, et cela faisait onze mois qu’il l'avait perdu. Mais Stiles était intimement persuadé que tout était sa faute, pourquoi l'avait-il amené dans la forêt ? Pourquoi l'avait-il embarqué dans cette sordide histoire ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas comme à leur habitude joué à un jeu abrutissant ? Pourquoi lui ? Tout simplement.

Depuis l’enterrement le jeune Stilinski n’était plus retourné sur sa tombe, mais en se réveillant ce matin là, il savait qu’il devait y aller, cela faisait onze mois. Et maintenant après tout ce temps passé, seul devant la tombe de son frère, ses émotions étaient en sourdine comme si un répit lui avait été accordé.

Il regardait la photo de Scott, il avait un sourire immense, ce qui ne faisait qu'accentuer l’effet mâchoire de travers, et lui donnait un air goguenard. Stiles s’était souvent moqué de lui pour ça, il avait l'impression que c'était il y a une vie de cela. Sur la photo Scott montrait fièrement son nouveau maillot de lacrosse rouge et blanc aux couleurs des cyclones, avec McCall imprimé dessus ainsi que son numéro dans l'équipe, le numéro onze. Onze encore et toujours. 

Stiles se rappelait très bien quand avait était prise cette photo. C’était lui qui l’avait photographié, le jour ou ils avaient eu leur tee-shirt preuve qu'ils faisaient partie de l’équipe. ils avaient été admis durant leur première année. Il avait par la suite donné la photo à Melissa, la mère de son ami qui avait été tellement fière, et qui maintenant était inconsolable. Aucune mère ne devrait survivre à son enfant, quel pire torture lui infliger ? Aucune très certainement.

Alors que le soleil chaud de ce mois d'Août commençait tout juste à décliner dans le ciel de ce milieu d'après midi dans le Cimetière de Beacon Hill, Stiles continuait de se laisser submerger par ses souvenirs avec Scott.

Il se rappelait un jour en particulier, le jour où dans la chambre de Scott, alors que Assassin's Creed était sur pause ils avaient fait une liste de choses à faire le jour de leur majorité. Scott avait juré qu’il se ferait son premier tatouage pour ses dix huit ans, et Stiles avait grimacé.

-Désolé mon pote mais les aiguilles très peu pour moi t’iras tout seul.

Scott s’était moqué de lui et il lui avait demandé ce qu’il ferait lui, et avec un grand sourire Stiles lui avait répondu qu’il ferait la crête Iroquoise de Jared Leto, par ce que citons le « Jared a trop la classe en rose, mais moi ce sera encore mieux. »

Ainsi les deux amis avaient signé leur pacte d’une poignée de main fraternel et ils avaient repris leur partie en cours. Seulement entre temps Scott et lui étaient partis en forêt durant cette sombre nuit, à la recherche d’une moitié de corps, qui n’avait d’ailleurs toujours pas était retrouvée. Et maintenant Scott ne pourra jamais faire son tatouage.

Mais l’hyperactif lui avait tenue sa promesse. Le jour de ses 18 ans il avait mangé un gâteau avec son père, puis il avait prétexté avoir des amis à rejoindre, mais quel amis ? Depuis que Scott était mort il avait l’impression de ne plus en avoir. En avait-il eu d'autre un jour ? Son père n’avait rien dit et il l’avait laissé sortir. Stiles était allé dans un bar ou il ne regardaient pas trop l’âge des clients et il avait bu, puis dans un était d’ébriété assez avancé il était allé chez un coiffeur presque à l’heure de la fermeture. Il avait fait son plus beau -faux- sourire, et il avait supplié pour qu’il prenne le temps de lui faire sa demande avant de fermer. Et contre toute attente le coiffeur avait dit oui. 

Vingt minutes plus tard Stiles était sorti avec les cheveux rasés sur les deux cotés de la tête et avait une belle crête iroquoise rose dressée sur le haut de son crâne. Son père n’avait fait aucun commentaire en le voyant arriver ainsi. Se contentant de passer une main dans les cheveux rose vif de son fils, et après les avoir ébouriffés légèrement il lui avait murmuré un « Pourquoi pas ». Stiles avait ronchonné qu'il était décoiffé, son père se contenta de partir dans la cuisine, et boire verre de whisky cul-sec et après avoir souhaité un bonne nuit à son fils il était parti se coucher. Heureusement que son fils faisait attention à son alimentation, car il craignait que les lubies du jeune Stilinski ne le tuent.

Les jeunes au lycée avaient était bien moins tendres que le paternel, pourtant Shérif de la ville, mais aucune remarque moqueuse n'atteignait le jeune Stilinski. Même les remarques acerbes du professeur Harris et les blagues vaseuses du coach Finstock ne lui avaient aucunement fait regretter son acte. Et c’est en souriant enfin sincèrement, qu’il avait passé sa journée. Il était même allé dans les gradins où lui et Scott aimaient bien manger quand il y avait trop de monde au réfectoire et il avait levé les yeux au ciel pour parler à son ami.

-Tu vois Scotty, je l’ai fait. Avoue tu pensais que je le ferais pas. 

Et voilà, maintenant quatre mois après son anniversaire Stiles continuait d’arborer fièrement sa crête rose fluo dont il prenait grand soin. Il s’était même fait percer l’oreille droite depuis, et même si il avait tourné de l’œil en voyant l’aiguille il avait été fier de lui en sortant de la petite boutique. Depuis un écarteur noir était présent à son oreille, et dans sa tête résonnait la voix moqueuse de Scott et cela lui plaisait d'imaginer ce que lui dirait son ami à chacun de ses actes.

Stiles assis dans l'herbe et adossé au marbre de la sépulture secoua la tête pour retourner au présent.

-Et toi Scott quand feras-tu ton tatouage, c’est tellement injuste, pourquoi toi…

Et alors que sa tête tapait contre le marbre derrière lui, pour la première fois depuis onze mois une larme coula le long de sa joue. Essuyant la traîtresse d'un geste rageur il sauta sur ses pieds et pris son sac posé non loin et après avoir affiché un air déterminé sur son visage il reprit la parole.

-Puisque tu ne peux pas faire ton tatouage Scott, je vais le faire à ta place, oui moi Stiles Stilinski, je vais me faire un tatouage, moque toi mon pote. Par contre je pense que je vais boire un verre avant. Tu sais moi et les aiguilles…

Pendant qu'il parlait à feu son ami, il avait sorti un bouteille pleine de Vodka et un petit verre qu'il avait commencé à remplir.

-À la tienne Scottie!

Il leva son verre vers le ciel, puis le but cul-sec, et alors sans attendre il remplit à nouveau le verre et tendit le bras devant lui.

-Allez cul-sec. 

Et il versa le contenu du verre dans l'herbe grasse à ses pieds. Puis il continua ainsi jusqu'à ce que dix verres aient été remplis. Puis remplissant un dernier verre il le but encore une fois cul-sec remerciant ses origines polonaise qui, il était sûr, jouaient en sa faveur pour tenir aussi bien le coup après les six verres qu'il venait de boire. 

Onze mois, onze verres partagés avec son frère, il rangea son barda, et pris le chemin de la sortie du cimetière, se disant qu'il était sûr que où que soit Scott il ne devait pas être frais après avoir bu avec lui, mais malheureusement il n'aurait jamais l'occasion de le voir bourré. Passant une main dans sa crête il l'ébouriffa légèrement comme pour Se donner du courage, il avait du chemin à faire. Après quelques recherches il avait trouvé un salon de tatouage et il avait demandé la route à son Smartphone. Il en avait pour vingt minutes à pieds. 

-Allez Stiles, direction Alpha Bêta Oméga Tattoos, vingt minutes de marche c'est rien, go !

Sur ces paroles d'auto encouragement, il passa à côté de sa Jeep sans un regard pour elle _celui qui conduit c'est celui qui ne bois pas_ , et il se mit à marcher sur le trottoir.

Trente minutes plus tard il arrivait enfin devant l'enseigne, marmonnant un « C'est pas trop tôt. » bon au moins la marche avait eu la chance de le dégriser légèrement. 

Arrêtant de râler, il fixa l'enseigne. Chaque mot du nom de la boutique était écrit avec une couleur de néon différente, Alpha était en rouge, Bêta en bleu, Oméga en orange et Tattoos en rose le tout étant fixé sur la vitrine sur laquelle un immense logo était collé, trois boucles qui se reliaient en un seul point entre elles, il n'avait aucune idée de sa signification mais il était sûr qu'il passerait la soirée ou la nuit à chercher. Stiles avait toujours aimé résoudre des petits mystères comme celui ci.

Avec le reflet du soleil il ne voyait pas l'intérieur de la boutique mais il y avait bien l'écriteau ouvert accroché à la poignée. Il espérait sincèrement que le tatoueur le prendrait tout de suite, mais en même temps il ne voulait pas rentrer, se demandant dans quoi il s'était lancé. Éloignant son incertitude il inspira un grand coup, puis il traversa enfin la rue pour finalement enfin pousser la porte de l'enseigne.

-Bienvenue à Alpha Bêta Oméga Tattoos, puis-je vous aider ? Oh Stiles c'est toi ! 

Stiles tourna le regard vers la voix qu'il avait pensé reconnaître sans en être sûr. Effectivement, c'était Erica une fille de sa classe, fille qui était passé de transparente aux yeux de tous à la fille la plus canon de Beacon Hill en un week end. Blonde, regard de braise, poitrine plantureuse et deux longues et fines jambes souvent mises en avant par des tenues courtes, elle était la Vénus des mâles du lycée. Stiles avait beau ne pas avoir beaucoup de relations avec le peuple il avait remarqué la métamorphose de la jeune femme qui avait eu lieu cette année. Mais il devait avouer qu'il tentait de ne pas accorder d'importance à son physique avantageux. Il préférait la fixer dans les yeux au contraire de beaucoup de ses homologues masculins qui la fixaient bien souvent trop bas pour viser juste.

-Salut Erica, je ne savais pas que tu bossais dans un salon de tatouage, sa va ? 

-Super, tu viens pour prendre rendez-vous ? Ou tu veux des renseignements peu-être ?

-Je ne préfère pas trop me renseigner je ne voudrais pas renoncer.

Stiles lui avait répondu en rigolant presque, et il ne remarqua pas que Erica face à lui le dévisageait. En effet la jeune femme avait longtemps eu le béguin pour le Stiles, et le voir là face à elle, à son boulot elle en profitait un peu. Elle avait toujours trouvé vraiment charmant et même sa nouvelle coupe de cheveux n'y changeait rien. 

Mais certains événements récents dans la vie de la jeune femme lui avaient fait revoir ses envies, et puis depuis quelques temps elle était en couple avec son Boyd. Son grand black ténébreux et baraqué comme un garde du corps, Erica n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, _mon ours à la guimauve_ , car elle savait que derrière ses muscles se cachait un homme au cœur immense. Erica détourna donc le regard de Stiles pour faire son boulot et elle feuilleta l'agenda face à elle.

-J'ai pas de place avant Mercredi prochain, à moins que qu'il veuille bien te prendre à la place de l'annulation de fin de journée. Attend moi là je vais lui demander. 

Erica sortit de derrière son comptoir marchant de façon provocante jusqu'au rideau noir à l'arrière de la boutique où se trouvait la table de tatouage, le matériel et donc le tatoueur. Elle se pencha pour passer la tête derrière le rideau et c'est là qu'il vit pour la première foi le tatouage qu'elle arborait dans le bas de son dos, c'était la même forme que sur la vitrine de la boutique mais plus stylisée et le tout était placé dans une lune ronde, à la vue du tatouage sa seule pensée était : _il faut vraiment que je trouve la signification de ce symbole._

Puis il détourna son attention de la jeune femme pour regarder toutes les photos affichées dans l'accueil. De toute évidence le tatoueur de cette boutique était un véritable artiste, il y avait des tatouages pour tous les goûts mais tous étaient magnifiques quel que soit le genre le rendu était propre et beau. Même les photos étaient belles toujours faites de façon à ce que le tatouage soit mis en valeur. Il y avait des ailes d'anges sur le dos d'un jeune femme, un pentagramme entouré d'un soleil sur le torse d'un homme musclé, des notes de musique, un tatouage de flammes sur le bras d'un autre, un loup qui hurle à la lune sur un mollet, encore un loup dans le cou d'un tierce et encore plein d'autres, dont beaucoup de loups, et de lunes, ou les deux, à croire que c'était la mode des loups garous hurlant à la lune. 

Un léger grognement le sortit de sa contemplation, il se demanda rapidement si c'était la réponse à la demande d'Erica, mais il le saurait bientôt puisqu'elle revenait vers lui.

-Bon alors il va prendre le temps de parler avec toi de ce que tu veux et selon la demande il te dira si il peut te faire ça maintenant ou si il faudra attendre la semaine prochaine, ça te va ?

-Ça marche pour moi. Lui répondit-il avec sourire franc et sincère.

-Il a bientôt fini, tu peux attendre ici. 

Le jeune homme s'installa sur la chaise qu’Erica lui avait indiquée. Les doigts pianotant l'accoudoir, il patienta à peine dix minutes quand la cliente qui venait de se faire tatouer sortit de l'arrière boutique. Elle était légèrement pâle mais elle avait un immense sourire sur les lèvres et de toute évidence ce n'était pas son premier tatouage au vu de ses bras remplis de formes en tous genres. Elle se dirigea vers Erica pour payer alors que Stiles détourna les yeux pour fixer le rideau attendant qu'enfin son tour vienne. 

Il commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter, il voulait enfin voir ce tatoueur. Alors pour passer le temps, il essaya d'imaginer comment il pouvait être. Il ne voulait pas imaginer un cliché ambulant pourtant il s'attendait plus ou moins à voir un type percé de partout, les cheveux grisonnant et longs, et avec des tatouages divers de toutes les périodes de sa vie qui auraient dépassé de tous les côtés de son Marcel, peut être même serait-il un peu bedonnant une barbe longue de plusieurs centimètres en faite il s'attendait presque à voir le sosie de Bobby Elvis Munson* avec seulement plus de tatouages.

C'était pour cela que quand il vit enfin le tatoueur arriver il resta hébété plusieurs secondes, devant lui ce n'était pas le sosie de Munson mais plutôt un top modèle qui ferait une magnifique couverture pour le magazine Bello. 

Le tatoueur qui venait de rentrer dans la pièce était jeune, la vingtaine certainement, avec des cheveux noirs savamment coiffés légèrement plus court sur les côtés, un écarteur noir à chacune de ses oreilles ainsi qu'un anneau discret à un de ses sourcils. Mais on ne voyait que son regard aux couleurs d'un océan orageux qui était des plus hypnotisant. Il avait une musculature parfaite que l'on devinait être très ferme, mise en valeur par son tatouage que l'on pouvait voir sur son bras gauche, dans le genre maori alternant des formes dans les tons noir et gris jusqu'à former une manche qui s'arrêtait aux trois quart du bras. Le seul point commun avec le tatoueur de son imagination c'était le Marcel blanc, qui laissait voir que le tatouage de son bras s’étendait sur son torse sans laisser voir toute les formes.

Après l'avoir détaillé de la tête aux pieds Stiles ne pensa plus qu'une chose : _bon dieu faites que la climatisation tombe en panne qu'il enlève ce putain de Marcel._ Il secoua la tête pour éviter de laisser son esprit divaguer encore plus. 

Remarquant enfin l'agacement de l'homme face à son manque de réaction, ou peu être par ce qu'il s'était senti reluqué sans vergogne. Stiles se leva enfin et tendit la main vers celui qui lui fera vivre un enfer avec son aiguille.

-Salut moi c'est Stiles. 

Et contrairement à ce qu'il avait imaginé, le tatoueur ignora sa main, que Stiles tenta de ramener vers lui comme si il ne venait pas de se prendre un vent monumental, et il ne lui répondit même pas en plus, préférant se tourner vers Erica.

-Tu as vérifié son âge Erica ?

-Batman est dans ma classe il a fêté ses dix-huit ans le jour où il a fait cette magnifique coupe de cheveux. Et Derek me demande pas pourquoi il a fait ça, je m'interroge toujours. 

Pour toute réponse ledit Derek était passé de l'autre côté du rideau avec un grognement, de toute évidence c'était sa manière de communiquer. Stiles se ne le suivit pas tout de suite se tournant vers Erica un regard interrogateur.

-Batman ?

Erica ne lui répondit rien se contentant de hausser un sourcil et de baisser le regard vers son bas ventre. Stiles suivit son regard et rougit en remarquant qu'effectivement ce matin il avait mis son caleçon aux couleurs de son super héro préféré. Fuyant le regard de la jeune fille il finit par prendre le chemin qu'avait emprunté son futur bourreau tout en remontant son jeans en espérant qu'il ne redescendrait pas, espoir vain. 

-Alors dis moi, tu veux quoi pour l'accomplissement de ta période rebelle.

Le ton de l'homme était beaucoup trop moqueur au goût de Stiles et cela lui démangeait de lui sortir une réponse bien sentie mais il se retint de justesse, après tout il allait être du mauvais côté de l'aiguille pour que se soit une bonne idée de l'énerver.

-Je ne réagirai pas à cette marque de jugement déplacée... Bien que franchement vous venez de perdre plusieurs points au moment où vous avez ouvert la bouche. Enfin bref passons sur cette erreur de discernement.

Derek se tourna vers le jeune homme et le regarda avec de grands yeux, oubliant momentanément ce qu'il faisait, les paroles qu'il avait eues ne collaient pas du tout au personnage, il pensait que l’excentricité apparente n'était là que pour palier à la platitude de caractère. Mais il semblerait qu'il se soit bien trompé, et depuis quand les jeunes avaient-il commencés à le vouvoyer ? Stiles ignora la surprise de son interlocuteur et continua à parler sans discontinuer.

-...Voilà je pense que ça explique bien ce que je veux.

Stiles reporta son attention sur le tatoueur qui le fixait bêtement. Encore quelqu'un qui n'écoutait pas quand il parlait, il n'aurait pas dû être surpris, son père lui avait toujours dit que c'était quasiment impossible de le suivre dans ses élucubrations même après des années de pratique.

-Désolé, tu peux la refaire ?

-Je disais donc, comment dire ça clairement, Stiles marqua une courte pause, 11, old school collège, épaule droite. Ça va comme ça, assez concis ? 

-Très bien le sportif. 

Le ton était encore une fois moqueur et Stiles fronça les sourcils en lançant un regard noir au tatoueur.

-Vous allez vous foutre de moi longtemps ? Demanda Stiles avec amertume.

-Je suis pas si vieux, marmonna Derek dans sa courte barbe de trois jour, et il continua en essayant de prendre la voix du plus jeune, tu va me vouvoyer longtemps ? 

Stiles eu un sourire mais ne dit rien, ce contentant d'analyser comment le tatoueur arrivait à communiquer avec ses sourcils pour seul locuteur. Derek ne dit rien et repris sur le sujet de la visite de son jeune client, à savoir son tatouage.

-Il me faudra la taille du tatouage final et je vais faire un dessin rapide sur papier si ça va, et on commence le boulot en suivant.

Stiles montra sur son épaule droite l'espace qu'il voulait que prenne le tatouage, puis il le regarda commencer a faire le dessin avec les instructions qu'il lui avait données. Et au vu du résultat ces quelques mots de description avaient du être parlant ou il avait lu dans ses pensées car c'était exactement ce qu'il avait imaginé. Une écriture droite simple avec une bordure qui faisait le tour des deux chiffres, un peu comme les anciens maillots de sport dans les universités.

-C'est exactement ça !

Le ton surpris de Stiles sembla vexer l'artiste, mais aucun ne fit de commentaire, Derek lui indiqua simplement la table de tatouage qu'il venait de régler de façon à ce qu'il soit assis à la bonne hauteur, et Stiles s'installa. Derek le regarda faire et continua à le fixer, Stiles gigota sur place, mal à l'aise sous ce regard. Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de l'homme face à lui, allait-il le fixait jusqu'à ce qu'il parte en courant ? Mais Derek ne semblait pas vouloir perdre son client puisqu'il s'expliqua.

-Si c'était un tee-shirt sans manches je dis pas mais là, à moins que je fasse le tatouage sur le tissu je ferait pas grand chose, il va falloir l'enlever.

Stiles sentit ses joues chauffer, se maudissant d'avoir mis un tee-shirt à manches longues en se levant. Pourtant il avait fait beau toute la semaine et l'été était plutôt chaud, mais comme il avait constamment froid, il mettait toujours des hauts à manches longues. Ignorant la partie de lui qui se disait qu'il aurait bien aimé ne pas être le seul à enlever son haut, il s'exécuta.

Le plus jeune détourna le regard et ne remarqua donc pas le regard appréciateur de celui qui était face à lui. Derek comprenait enfin le surnom qu'avait utilisé Erica à la vue du boxer au logo de Batman qui dépassait allègrement du jeans, _cette peau pâle parsemée de grains de beauté c'est comme si un artiste y avait déjà apposé sa marque..._ Derek se figea, puis il se détourna pour éloigner bien vite les idées qui naissaient dans sa tête à la vue de cette magnifique peau, et il se concentra sur la préparation de son matériel, se demandant tout de même depuis quand il reluquait les jeunes hommes tout juste majeurs.

Stiles sur la chaise tentait de passer outre la gène de se trouver à moitié nu face à un inconnu canon, ce qui n'était finalement pas compliqué puisqu'il se contenta de réciter l'hymne national en latin pour ne pas penser à l'aiguille qui allait transpercer sa peau encore et encore... _et encore,_ ajouta-t-il mentalement. Toujours concentré sur l'hymne il n’entendit pas le « C'est parti » du tatoueur et il faillit sursauter, en sentant l'aiguille entrer la première fois sous sa peau, si une main sur son bras ne l'avait pas retenu. 

Ce n'était pas aussi douloureux que ce qu'il avait bien pu imaginer, et il en soupira d'aise se détendant enfin, il ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'il était si tendu.

Derek en avait vu passer des peaux sous ses doigts, des femmes bronzées à la carotène des hommes aux poils dans le dos des jeunes boutonneux, même des vieux à la peau ridée, parfois il croisait des gens avec des grains de peau agréables. Mais rien en comparaison à la peau qui se détendait sous ses mains. Elle semblait douce bien que ses gants l’empêchaient d'en juger. Elle était lisse et il pouvait voir plus clairement maintenant les grains de beauté qui couraient sur cette peau à la couleur crémeuse. Marquer les gens de son art était une passion, mais marquer cette peau était un plaisir, il ne savait pas réellement pourquoi, mais il appréciait beaucoup. Et il imaginait tout ce qu'il pourrait faire sur chaque parcelle qui s'offrait à ses yeux, tout en continuant son travail.

Stiles commençait à sentir que ça tirait de plus en plus sans doute à cause de la multiplication des passages au même endroit, et pour se détourner de la douleur latente il se demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire, lancer une discussion avec un inconnu n'est pas toujours évident mais il n'était pas Stiles pour rien il savait qu'il trouverait quoi dire, quitte à parler seul.

Mais il n'avait pas réellement envie de parler, alors il regarda où en était le tatouage, croisant les doigts pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes à la vue de l'aiguille. Face au 11 qui commençait à prendre forme des larmes embrumèrent ses yeux, sans en franchir la frontière. Derek remarquant le trouble de son client, dont les muscles s'étaient tendus sous la main, leva le visage vers lui.

-Tu veux faire une pause ?

Sitles le regarda et secoua la tête soit pour refuser soit pour se remettre les idées en place ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait.

-Non , non c'est rien qu'une poussière.

Mensonge déplorable que Stiles savait puérile, mais que voulez vous face à ce qui semblait être un force de la nature, il ne voulait pas passer pour un pauvre oisillon sans défenses. Derek n'était pas dupe et se demandait pourquoi le jeune Stiles réagissait ainsi, mais ne demanda rien de peur de paraître trop curieux. 

Étrangement le sujet l'intriguait réellement, lui qui depuis plusieurs années refusait de porter trop d’intérêt aux gens inconnus quels qu'ils soient, palliait à toutes ses règles en pensant qu'il s’interrogerait aussi longtemps qu'il vivrait sur le sujet qui semblait troubler le jeune homme.

Mais la réponse à ses questions commença à naître seule, sortant de la fine bouche face à lui. Ce fut d’abord un marmonnement qui ne lui était sans aucun doute aucunement dédié, et qu'il n'aurai sûrement pas dût entendre. Mais grâce à son excellente ouïe il l'entendit parfaitement.

-Tu me manques mon frère, c'est toi qui devait être là.

Le jeune homme qui s'était détourné pour cacher sa faiblesse se racla la gorge affichant à nouveau l'air désinvolte qu'il avait momentanément perdu et regarda à nouveau le tatouage sur son épaule. Puis comme s'il assouvissait un besoin primaire il se mit à parler. Et pour une fois Derek ne grogna pas en retour se concentrant sur son travail tout en écoutant chaque mot.

-C'était Scott qui voulait vraiment faire de la Crosse, moi je l'ai suivi. C'est mon meilleur ami on a toujours tout fait ensemble depuis qu'on a quoi... 6 ans. On était plus souvent sur la touche, lui à cause de son asthme moi par ce que, bah, je suis pas le meilleur. Mais on jouait parfois surtout quand le coach n'avait plus le choix qu'entre nous ou Greenberg. Moi j'étais le 24 et lui le 11, pendant un an on a fait partie de l'équipe, chauffant plus souvent le banc que le terrain mais ça nous allait. Et puis en septembre dernier il y a eu une affaire bizarre au boulot de mon père, c'est le shérif, précisa-t-il, enfin il y a eu cette affaire et moi je me suis dit « hey pourquoi pas pimenter notre vie ! »

Derek avait pâli dès qu'il avait compris de quel affaire Stiles parlait et il avait peur de savoir où il allait en venir, car même si le bavard ne le savait pas Derek était très impliqué dans l'histoire de l'époque.

-Donc je suis allé chercher Scottie, repris Stiles, et on est partis en forêt avec nos lampes torches, à la recherche d'une moitié de corps disparu. On a rien trouvé bien sur. À la place c'est mon père qui m'a trouvé, Scott était caché, il est resté caché, on était coincés je devais rentrer avec ma voiture mais si Scott sortait mon père l'aurait vu tout de suite. Et sa mère l'aurait puni. Quel idiot une punition c'est rien, même si il avait été interdit de Stiles à vie. À vie, c'est ce qu'il a perdue cette nuit là dans la forêt, sa vie. Une attaque de bête sauvage, la même que la jeune femme qu'on cherchait. Sa fait onze mois que mon meilleur ami, mon frère de cœur est mort. Mais si ça s'arrêtait à ça non bien sur en me réveillant ce matin je me suis rendu compte que sa faisait onze ans que ma mère était morte. Onze années, ou onze mois la douleur est la même, on s'y habitue seulement. Mais je peux en vouloir qu'à moi même après tout.

Stiles leva les yeux vers le tatoueur qui ne tatouait plus, il baissa donc les yeux sur son tatouage. Il était terminé, il ne savait même pas depuis quand il était fini, il ne l'avait simplement pas arrêté dans son histoire. Et malgré le masque impassible qu'il avait porté jusque là, il semblait remué par cette histoire, et Stiles se mordit les lèvres honteux d'avoir sans doute trop parlé.

-Désolé, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai raconté tout ça. Stiles passa une main dans sa nuque comme pour chasser sa gêne.

-C'était ma sœur.

Stiles resta quelques secondes hébété, puis une mine horrifiée s’afficha sur son visage quand il crut enfin comprendre ce que voulait dire le tatoueur. Mais alors que son cerveau partait dans tout les sens, _pourquoi comment qui quand quoi pourquoi pourquoi,_ une voix le ramena sur terre.

-C'est l'heure Derek je te laisse t'occuper du règlement de Stiles et de la fermeture ! 

C'était la voix d'Erica, et ce n'est qu'une fois que le clairon de la porte sonna que Stiles sortit complètement de sa torpeur.

-Je... Je suis désolé.

-Tu n'as aucune raison d'être désolé comment aurais-tu put le savoir ?

-J'aurais du, il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup de Derek dans cette ville, et je savais le nom de la victime, enfin je savais que c'était Laura Hale. Je... j'aurais pu, j'aurais dû faire le rapprochement et ainsi éviter de mettre les pieds dans le plat. J'aurais dû me taire tout simplement, comme mon père me le dit souvent, « tu parles trop fils ».

Il avait dit les derniers mots en prenant une voix grave et pleine de fausse désapprobation, ce qui fit afficher un sourire fugace à Derek, ce que Stiles apprécia, il était encore plus beau quand il souriait, évidement, la nature était bien faite pour certains.

-Vraiment il ne faut pas t'en vouloir. J'ai su pour l'autre victime enfin, pour les autres, je suis désolé pour ton ami.

-On y peut plus rien et puis grâce à vous, enfin toi, il va me suivre partout maintenant. 

Sur ces paroles il posa sa main gauche sur son bras droit juste en dessous de son tout nouveau et tout premier tatouage.

Stiles lui sourit, il ne l’avouera peu être jamais mais parler lui avait fait du bien, il ne l'avait jamais fait, pas même avec son père. Et il regrettait presque de ne pas être venu et en avoir parlé plus tôt. 

Derek quant à lui se remit au travail, nettoyant la peau et appliquant la pommade sur le tatouage. Il en profita aussi pour poser son autre main sur l'avant bras, bougeant inconsciemment son pouce, maintenant sans gant, sur cette peau comme pour calmer ses doigts qui pianotaient sans cesse sur accoudoir. Maintenant il le savait, la peau était aussi douce qu'il l'avait imaginée. 

De l’extérieur Derek semblait concentré sur sa tâche son masque impassible qui était tombé tout a l'heure était de nouveau là, pourtant dès qu'il avait touché cette peau des millions de sensations et d'envies étaient nées en lui, il se concentra plus encore pour tenter d'oublier cela.

Stiles lui, avait cessé de pianoter de ses doigts dès que le pouce avait commencé à se mouvoir sur sa peau. Ce pouce était magique il en était sûr jamais il n'aurait arrêté sinon. Stiles stoppa ses interrogations sur les pouvoirs magique de l'homme qui ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de l'impact de son geste. Et il profita simplement de ce mouvement, ainsi que de l’apaisement que la pommade lui fournissait, parce que putain ça fait mal quand même de se faire charcuter la peau.

Une fois le bandage mis Derek commença à expliquer les étapes à suivre pour aider à la cicatrisation, lui expliquant qu'il devra revenir dans deux semaines pour les finitions, pour que le noir soit bien uniforme. Stiles acquiesça enregistrant tout ce qu'il lui dit puis ils passèrent tous les deux de l'autre côté pour le paiement, mettant tous deux de côté ce moment fugace qu'ils venaient de vivre. 

Stiles revint comme annoncé deux semaines plus tard, ils parlèrent peu, Stiles de peur de parler encore une fois trop car il avait fait quelques recherches sur la vie de Derek, et Derek parce qu'il était Derek. Mais si il poussait l'introspection il pourrait vous dire que le changement qu'il sentait naître en lui depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu le jeune homme était en cause, il ne voulait pas ce changement. Et ce quelque chose en lui qui hurlait de le faire sien depuis le moment même où il lui avait touché cette peau deux semaines plus tôt n'était pas normal. Donc il ignora simplement cette envie, ce besoin.

Après quelques dernières recommandations Stiles rentra chez lui. Et affalé dans son lit il était d'humeur maussade, attristé de ne pas avoir parlé plus avec l'homme qui l'intriguait tant. Ignorant qu'à quelques kilomètres de là Derek était dans le même état à se dire qu'il l'avait vu très certainement pour la dernière fois.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on AMC The Walki... Heu Eleven : Stiles a perdu Scott, son frère de cœur depuis 11 mois, il était mort suite aux blessures infligées par une bête sauvage. Suite à un pacte fait avec son frère il s'était fait à sa majorité la coupe de cheveux à la Jared Leto, à savoir une magnifique crête rose. Mais il ne s'était pas arrêter là. Son frère n'étant plus là, il a décider d'honorer sa partie du pacte et se fit tatouer le numéro qui hantait ses jours, 11. La rencontre avec le tatoueur, Derek Hale le laissa pantois de surprise.

Les jours passèrent, et la rentrée des classes arriva, puis les jours se transformaient en semaines qui devenaient des mois. Stiles arborait toujours fièrement sa crête ainsi que son tatouage. Tous savaient pourquoi le onze mais personne ne comprenait, mais aucun ne commentait contrairement à l'époque de sa coupe de cheveux. Son père n'avait fait aucun commentaire, se contentant de lui faire un sourire bienveillant, lui seul comprenait. 

Au lycée il était souvent seul, préférant se contenter de sa propre compagnie, ne parlant qu'avec Erica de temps en temps pour échanger des broutilles, parfois elle l'invitait même à la table qu'elle partageait avec son petit ami Boyd et son meilleur ami Isaac mais il refusait poliment. Jusqu'au jour où ils s'étaient tous les trois installés à sa table sans lui demander son avis. Il les avait regardé surpris le regard interrogatif. Puis Isaac avec son air de chérubin aux boucles blondes et avec un regard qui attendrirait la plus grosse des brutes, avait pris la parole.

-Elle nous a obligés, alors tu sais on évite de la contrarier. Surtout que c'est pas vraiment la bonne période du mois.

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire doucement à leur blague mais contre toute attente Erica les suivit, n'aurait-elle pas dû se vexer ? Haussant les épaules il retourna son attention sur ses Curly fries. Isaac et Boyd avaient l'air très gentils mais il ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise avec eux, en réalité il ne se sentait pas à l'aise avec grand monde. Lui qui était si ouvert il y a à peine plus d'un an, son amitié avec Scott avait toujours eu un bon impact sur lui. Et il ne pensait pas pouvoir s'ouvrir avec d'autres.

Et pourtant il dû bien vite se rendre compte qu'il avait tort puisque les deux garçons à l'aide d'Erica n'ont pas eu à faire beaucoup d'efforts pour mettre à l'aise le jeune homme, _finalement ils ont l'air sympas._ C'est sur ces pensées que Stiles se mit à parler avec tous les membres de cette tablée, parlant de Comics avec Isaac et Erica et symbolique avec Boyd, et c'est d’ailleurs avec ce sujet que tout naturellement Stiles posa la question qui le turlupinait depuis qu'il avait vu le tatouage d'Erica.

-Je me demandais Erica, ton tatouage c'était une close pour être embauchée ?

-Mon triskèle ? Erica laissa échapper un petit rire, non mais c'est vrai que c'est grâce à Derek que j'ai découvert ce symbole. Tu sais ce qu'il signifie ?

-J'ai fait quelques recherches, chaque spirale représente un élément, chacune reliée entre elle, il avait dit cela en traçant le symbole de ses doigts. Les interprétations de ces éléments par contre sont diverses, la mère, le père, l'enfant, ou bien le passé le présent et le futur, ou Alpha Bêta Oméga comme le nom de la boutique, bien que la profondeur de ce cycle m’échappe, ou bien encore les trois mondes.

Face aux trois regards interrogateurs il s'expliqua.

-Le monde des vivants, celui des morts, et celui des esprits. Enfin ce n'est qu'une interprétation parmi tant d'autres. Bref, il te l'a fait connaître, mais ça signifie quoi pour toi ?

-Et pour toi Stiles ça signifie quoi ? Lui répondit-elle.

-C'est pas sympa de répondre à une question par une autre question mais tant pis.

Stiles s’interrogea beaucoup après cela, quelle pouvait être la signification pour Derek, et celle pour Erica, était-ce la même ? Pourquoi appeler sa boutique ainsi ? Résultat d'une passion pour le fonctionnement des loups sauvages ? Résultat d'une soirée arrosée avec sa confrérie à la fac ? Les deux semblaient peu probables pour donner le nom à sa boutique. Mais Erica avait décidé que ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'il divaguerait et elle le sortit vite de ses questions « existentielles ».

-Tu sais Batman, Derek me demande souvent de tes nouvelles, tu devrais passer un de ces quatre à la boutique.

-Aujourd'hui tu as face à toi Captain Rogers.

Il mima un salut militaire quand Erica et ses amis squatteurs se levèrent de table pour quitter le self bondé après un dernier geste de la main dans sa direction. Ce n'est que quand ils étaient déjà loin que Stiles réalisa ce qu'elle venait de dire, Derek, alias le tatoueur à la Sexitude d'un mannequin Calvin Klein avait demandé de ses nouvelles, lui : Stiles Stilinski. Il en resta pantois la bouche grande ouverte sur son trou à curly quand il réagit enfin.

-Réunion de Crise Scottie !

Le silence qui s’abattit sur la cantine lui prouva qu'il avait peu être parlé trop fort, et pour dissiper la gêne naissante, il se tourna vers sa droite. Pensant se retourner vers son ami, quand son regard se fixa enfin sur la chaise vide, il se rendit compte de son erreur. Il n'y aura pas de réunion de crise, il n'y en aura plus jamais. Dérouté, une douleur sourde s'insinua sous sa peau, se frayant un chemin vers son cœur comme le serpent vicieux qu'elle était. Cette douleur ne prévenait pas elle venait, elle prenait, elle empêchait de respirer, cette douleur Stiles la connaissait, dans un élan de lucidité il abandonna ses affaires pour trouver un endroit désert non loin. Une fois arrivé dans une salle vide à côté du réfectoire, il tenta de se concentrer sur sa respiration.

Oubliez la douleur, ne la laissez pas vous submerger, mais cela ne marche pas, sa respiration se coupe, il panique, il a l'impression de se noyer, où est sa mère pour l'aider ? Ça empire il en est sûr il se noie, il se noie dans sa propre douleur. Il veut ouvrir la bouche, mais il n'y arrive pas, cela semble impossible comme un réflexe, qui l'en empêchera jusqu'au dernier moment. La douleur est partout, des points dansent devant ses yeux, il va être englouti par sa propre douleur, il le sait.

Mais pourtant quand il pense sombrer quelque chose le retient, un contact, il refait surface, l'air lui revient, et là il comprend. Quelqu'un l'embrasse, des lèvres sont pressées sur les siennes, ce n'est pas aussi agréable qu'il l'aurait imaginé, c'est surprenant par contre. Les lèvres s'éloignent et il garde les yeux fermés quelques secondes. Une main se pose sur son épaule, il veut remercier mais aucun son ne sort, la main s'éloigne, et c'est seulement à ce moment là qu'il décide d'ouvrir les yeux. 

Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il était tombé, il était à genoux et devant lui, se tenaient Erica, Isaac et Boyd. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux comme pour être sûr. Ils le fixaient tous les trois avec de grands yeux. _J'ai dû leur foutre une peur bleue_ , pensa Stiles en regardant leur tête de six pieds de longs. Mais il n'arrivait pas a savoir qui l'avait sauvé en l'embrassant, ils avaient tous l'air gêné, quoi que Boyd avait l'air un peu plus énervé que les deux autres.

-Merci. Sa voix était cassée à peine audible, mais ils semblaient tous l'avoir compris puisque comme un seul homme ils hochèrent la tête.

-C'est normal, Boyd avait prit la parole, mais si tu pense à embrasser une nouvelle fois ma copine ou que tu effleure simplement l'idée, tu auras affaire à moi.

-Oh tu sais Catwoman c'est pas mon truc, sans offense, ajouta-t-il en regardant Erica, mais je préfère être le Batman de Robin, ou le Capitaine de Tony...

La réponse de Stiles eu le dont de détendre l’atmosphère, et Isaac posa une main sur son épaule, pour l'aider à se lever.

-Tu te sens d'attaque pour les cours ? 

Stiles s’interrogeait sur ce qu'avaient compris les trois autres sur la crise qu'il venait de faire en pleine journée, lui qui les réservait habituellement pour quand il était seul chez lui. Mais il était heureux de constater qu'aucun d'entre eux ne posait de questions sur ce qui venait de se passer. Retournant au présent il acquiesça silencieusement à la question d'Isaac et il récupéra ses affaires qu'il lui tendait.

-Merci, souffla Stiles.

Le jeune homme s'attendrissait vraiment sous le regard de st Bernard d'Isaac, en plus il lui avait récupéré ses affaires abandonnées au self, la vision lui donnait réellement un air de chien de sauvetage, et cela le touchait plus qu'il ne l'aurait supposé. Et c'est fatigué mais agréablement surpris des discrètes attentions de ses trois compagnons de fortune, qu'il finit la journée pour finalement rentrer chez lui et s’effondrer mollement dans son lit. Oubliant toutes les activités qu'il avait prévues pour cet après midi, profitant simplement du moelleux de son matelas.

***

À plusieurs kilomètres de là en centre ville Erica était en route pour son boulot à la boutique de tatouage, en arrivant elle salua chaleureusement Derek qui lui répondit par un borborygme incompréhensible de sa place derrière le rideau, où s'élevait le bruit du pistolet de tatouage.

Cela faisait un an qu'ils se connaissaient et qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, mais ils étaient lié par quelque chose de plus important que ce que l'on pourrait imaginer. Derek l'avait sauvée, elle savait qu'elle lui devait beaucoup, mais elle ne lui était pas simplement redevable, elle n'avait pas juste une dette envers lui, non il était comme un grand frère pour elle. Et malgré son caractère grognon et peu avenant, il cachait un grand nombre de qualités. 

Erica était persuadée qu'il suffirait simplement de trouver la bonne personne pour révéler enfin les bons côtés de cet homme des cavernes, en réalité elle s'en était donné la mission, surtout depuis la fin tragique de sa dernière aventure. 

Éloignant ses pensées, derrière son comptoir sans clients à renseigner, Erica se plongea dans un magazine de mode pour attendre l'arrivée de clients potentiels avant la fermeture.

De l'autre côté du rideau, au fond de la boutique Derek était penché sur le corps d'une jeune femme. Non il ne jouait pas le rôle d'un tueur maniaque à la hache, il était simplement penché sur elle pour tatouer sa peau. Depuis qu'il avait commencé à tatouer son aine, sa peau pâle qui le narguait, lui rappelant une autre peau pâle qu'il avait tatoué y a déjà plusieurs mois. 

Rien n'y faisait il ne parvenait pas à l'oublier, cette peau douce pâle parsemée de grains de beauté, cette peau fraîche qu'il aurait tant voulu réchauffer, ce n'était pas normal. Quand il était rentré dans sa boutique il n'avait vu qu'un jeune perdu à la recherche de ce qui ferait sortir ses parents de leurs gonds et pourtant quand il avait commencé à parler, Derek avait bien dû s'avouer qu'il s'était lourdement trompé sur son compte. Ce n'était pas un jeune en mal d'attention de ses parents, mais un jeune blessé trop tôt par la vie, une âme perdue qui tentait seulement de cicatriser, comme lui l'a fait par le passé. 

Et Derek voulait l'aider à guérir. Pourquoi ressentait-il ce besoin ? Il aurait voulu ne jamais le ressentir, il ne voulait pas que Stiles plonge dans sa vie qu'il jugeait mauvaise pour lui. _De toute façon ça finit toujours mal avec moi._ Secouant la tête il se concentra sur les traces de pattes griffues qu'il devait tatouer sur cette cliente venue de loin pour le voir lui, pour les services que lui seul proposait. Une fois fini il appliqua la crème sur les deux traces de pattes de loup qu'il avait passé plusieurs heures à tatouer, dû à leur taille et appliqua un bandage.

-Vous pouvez allez voir Erica pour le règlement, et vous reviendrez quand ce sera cicatrisé, on s'occupera de la dernière étape.

La jeune femme acquiesça et rejoignit la pièce où était Erica pour le règlement pendant que Derek restait là pour ranger et nettoyer son matériel. Alors qu'il pensait pouvoir rester seul quelques minutes Erica et Isaac qui était sorti d'il ne savait où passèrent leur tête par le rideau 

-Salut ! Lança Isaac.

-On s'est vus ce matin Isaac, répondit l’artiste d'un ton désabusé.

-Et alors ? Je peux bien te dire salut et venir te voir à ton boulot, maintenant c'est officiel tu es mon tuteur légal. Il accompagna sa parole d'un geste triomphant de la main où était une enveloppe.

Erica qui n'avait rien dit jusque là prit la parole.

-Hey ça, ça se fête !

Derek avait rencontré Isaac quelques mois avant la jeune blonde, à l'époque il était sous le joug d'un père tyrannique, et Derek l'épaulait, l'aidant autant qu'il en était capable. Le protégeant comme si il était de sa famille, c'est pour cela que quand le père d'Isaac était décédé, Derek qui était de sept ans son aîné avait décidé de le prendre sous son aile et de devenir son tuteur légal. Ils habitaient maintenant tous les deux dans un loft aménagé dans un immeuble en périphérie du centre ville.

-Erica tu oublies tes idées de fête on a du boulot ce soir, Isaac on aura besoin de toi d'ailleurs.

Les deux adolescents soufflèrent, voyant leurs plans tomber à l'eau. Mais Derek les prit par surprise chassant leur déception, en leur posant une question.

-Alors comment s'est passée votre journée ?

Oui, cette simple question, quand il s’agissait de la voir sortir de la bouche de Derek, était capable de détourner une lamproie de son but, ou un ado de sa déception. Isaac lui ne semblait pas surpris de l’intérêt que portait Derek sur sa journée, après tout il était son tuteur, mais apparemment Erica n'y était pas préparée puisqu'elle fit le poisson quelques secondes avant de se reprendre. Elle n'avait pas écouté ce que Isaac avait dit sur les cours, ce ne devait pas être très intéressant de toute façon. Elle préféra aborder un sujet qui lui tenait a cœur, se préparant à analyser chaque réaction de Derek elle lâcha sa bombe.

-Stiles a fait une crise de panique à midi. C'était sacrément effrayant. 

Comme elle s'y était attendu Derek réagit immédiatement à la mention du prénom de Stiles. Il s'était redressé sur son tabouret et s'était tourné vers elle, un regard inquisiteur sur le visage qui exigeait des détails. Il voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à celui qui occupait ses pensées depuis qu'il l'avait croisé. Ne se faisant pas prier Isaac qui avait suivit l'échange avec étonnement expliqua tout ce qu'il s'était passé, quand il eut fini Derek avait sur le visage un air songeur.

Il ne savait pas comment il pourrait aider le jeune homme qui l'avait touché, _pourquoi je voudrais l'aider ?_ Mais il était inutile de se mentir il voulait sincèrement l'aider à faire le deuil de son ami plus qu'avec le tatouage qu'il lui avait fait, il voulait l'aider à surmonter ça, mais il ne pouvait pas, après tout il ne l'avait vu que deux fois, et il s'était fait payer pour cela...

-Vous devriez passer plus de temps avec lui. Derek avait marmonné ses paroles, il ne savait pas trop si il voulait qu'ils l'entendent ou pas, il s'en remettait au mains des dieux, et apparemment ils voulaient qu'ils l'entendent.

-C'est une suggestion, ou un ordre ? Demanda Erica d'une voix taquine.

-Mrph.... Fût la seule réponse qu'elle eut avant que le tatoueur s'enfonce dans son mutisme. 

Ce fut alors le signal pour que Isaac et Erica le laissent seul, et ils sortirent du salon de tatouage pour aller comploter des plans machiavéliques. Plans dans lesquels Derek revoyait Stiles, car Erica en était persuadée si il y avait quelqu'un qui pourrait aider Stiles à aller mieux c'était Derek, et si il y avait quelqu'un qui pouvait aider Derek à être moins grognon c'était Stiles. 

-Ainsi nous faisons d'une pierre deux coups, dit la jeune fille à Isaac qui acquiesça avec un sourire conspirateur.

***

La nuit s'était épaissie et la lune était déjà bien haute sur Beacon Hill. Et alors que des cris d'animaux nocturnes raisonnaient dans la forêt le jeune Stiles Stilinski dormait sur son lit, encore entièrement vêtu de ses habits de la journée. Allongé de tout son long sur le ventre on aurait pu croire qu'avec la crise faite dans la journée il avait été trop fatigante pour rêver mais sa nuit ne semblait pas reposante. Il s'agitait sur son lit, se battant avec les draps sur lesquels il s'était couché, en plein milieu de l'après-midi. Dans un ultime combat avec son oreiller il tomba sur le sol, il avait perdu. Réveillé par le choc, il tenta tout de suite de se rappeler ce qu'il faisait là, mais tout ce qui lui revenait en mémoire c'était son rêve. Enfin lui revenait, ce n'est pas comme si il y avait beaucoup d'image à se souvenir. Son rêve consistait simplement à essayer de se souvenir du visage de sa mère, mais à chaque fois que du noir, il savait la couleur de ses yeux de ses cheveux, mais il ne parvenait pas à assembler le tout.

Affolé à cette idée morbide d'oublier le visage de sa mère il se redressa en vitesse pour rejoindre son bureau et ouvrit le premier tiroir pour sortir la photographie qu'il y gardait de sa mère et lui. Sur la photo il devait avoir tout juste cinq ans, sa mère n'était pas marquée par la maladie, elle était belle et souriante. Ses longs cheveux châtains tombaient en cascade légèrement ondulée sur ses épaules, son regard ambre dont il avait hérité était vissé sur lui qui était sur ses genoux, toute son attitude laissait deviner son admiration pour son fils. Elle était belle et il ne l’oublierait pas il ne voulait pas. 

Il se laissa glisser le long de son bureau pour s’asseoir à même le sol, fixant de longues minutes la photo. Puis ne voulant pas oublier les moments passés avec elle il ferma les yeux se remémora tout ces petits instants.

Il se souvenait quand il était petit et qu'il se faisait mal quelque part, sa mère venait le voir et lui demandait si il avait besoin d'un bisou magique, jusqu'à l'âge de quatre ans il répondait toujours oui, et elle s’exécutait, faisant partir le mal de sa magie. Et Stiles retournait jouer sous son regard attentif après qu'elle lui ait dit « Fais attention Genim. » Ce qu'il ne faisait pas, mais elle veillait sur lui, il se pensait invincible sous sa protection.

À l'anniversaire de ses cinq ans par contre, quand il était tombé en jouant avec Scott il lui avait simplement répondu « Mais maman je suis trop grand maintenant » et elle lui avait ébouriffé les cheveux en disant à son petit soldat de faire attention dans ce cas. Et il était reparti jouer.

Le soir venu après qu'il soit tombé à de maintes reprises sur le sol durant toute la journée, elle lui racontait souvent des histoires, toutes plus épiques les une que les autres, sa préférée était le Hobbit. Elle lui racontait toutes les aventures que ce petit homme avait vécu, elle lui décrivait les elfes et les nains comme si c'était elle qui avait vécu cette aventure, et le petit Genim s’endormait toujours avec l'image des merveilles de la comté ou de la montagne solitaire qu'elle lui avait décrit avec passion.

Et puis un jour elle était tombée malade, au début elle était restée à la maison, mais ça avait empiré et elle avait dû aller à l'hôpital. Stiles avait sept ans à l'époque, il était affreusement triste de voir sa maman ainsi, se sentant même coupable parfois, mais il n'en laissait jamais rien paraître devant elle. Affichant son plus beau sourire pour éclairer sa journée, comme elle lui disait. 

Un soir son père avait dû les laisser seuls tous les deux, Melissa McCall la mère de son meilleur ami, et l’infirmière de sa mère laissait le petit garçon dormir avec sa mère, sachant que les horaires du Shérif n'étaient pas évidentes. 

Mais cette nuit là dans les bras de sa mère il s'était réveillé en sursaut, sans raison apparente, mais terriblement inquiet. Il regarda sa mère dans les yeux cherchant à savoir ce qu'il se passait. Elle avait des larmes au bord des yeux et elle semblait perdue, à cause de sa maladie il lui arrivait parfois de ne plus savoir ou elle était Stiles le savait, mais il paniqua quand elle parut le regarder sans le voir. Et alors qu'il allait lui dire qu'il était là elle avait pris la parole.

-Tout vas bien. Je t'attendrai.

Stiles n'avait pas su si ces paroles lui était réellement adressées mais il ne le sut jamais, car ce furent ses derniers mots avant que le bip monotone et macabre résonne dans la petite chambre. Quand les infirmières de garde arrivèrent elle ne parvinrent pas à éloigner le jeune Stiles. Elle durent appeler Madame McCall qui était chez elle pour les aider à décrochez le petit garçon du corps sans vie de sa mère.

Bien que douloureux Stiles ne voulait pas oublier ce moment, il lui rappelait que tout irait bien puisque où qu'elle soit, elle les attendait lui et son père. Ne pas oublier, ne pas oublier était le maître mot il ne fallait rien oublier. Mais son cerveau partait si loin si souvent il avait peur d'ensevelir ses précieux souvenirs, ses précieuses paroles, sous les élucubrations de son cerveaux hyperactif. Il ne voulait pas, il ne devait pas oublier.

Stiles toujours sur la moquette de sa chambre ouvrit les yeux. Il passa une main sur le tatouage caché par le tee-shirt qu'il portait. Ne pas oublier. C'était ça, il avait au final bien aimé aller chez ce tatoueur pour marquer sa peau de ce onze, pourquoi n'y retournerait-il pas ? La peur des aiguilles ne le retenait plus réellement. Il était majeur, et il avait assez d'argent de côté pour se permettre une nouvelle folie.

C'est sur ces pensées que le jeune homme se prépara pour dormir au chaud sous ses couvertures, et il s'endormit en pensant que grâce a cela il aurait une raison d'aller voir le tatoueur à qui il pensait bien trop souvent pour que cela paraisse normal.

Le lendemain matin Stiles mangea pour dix se jurant de ne plus jamais sauter de repas comme il avait fait la veille. Son père lui n'était pas là, sans doute dormait-il après avoir passé la nuit au commissariat, il décida donc de lui laisser un mots qui lui expliquait ses projets. Un concis : « Je vais voir Erica à son boulot. XO » trônait maintenant au centre de la table de la cuisine.

Prenant sa Jeep il rejoignit la boutique réalisant qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup réfléchi à ce qu'il voulait demander, en réalité il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il voulait se faire tatouer. Tant pis il prétexterait vouloir simplement parler avec Erica, il y réfléchira en suivant. Arrivant enfin devant la boutique il se gara, et sortit en vitesse pour ne pas se mouiller sous le crachin de ce mois d'octobre qui avait commencé à tomber.

La tête penchée pour éviter vainement d’échapper à la pluie, il ne vit pas que son arrivée était suivi avec attention depuis l’intérieur de la boutique.

Derek était assis à la place d'Erica quand il avait vu une Jeep bleue se garer devant sa boutique, sans y prêter trop attention, cependant quand il reconnut la personne aux cheveux roses qui était sortie de l’habitacle de la voiture, il tourna toute son attention sur le jeune homme. 

Il portait un sweat rouge, mais ses cheveux roses dépassaient largement de la capuche qu'il avait mise pour éviter la pluie. Le jeune homme avait couru tête baissée jusqu'à la porte de la boutique et entra en trombe. Une fois à l’intérieur il s'ébroua de la pluie comme l'aurait fait un chien, faisant tomber la capuche dans le mouvement. Derek avait l'impression de vivre cela au ralenti. Des gouttes d'eau tombaient négligemment de ses cheveux pour voler autour de lui, rendant la vision des plus attrayantes pour Derek. Il ne fut sorti de ses songes qu'à l'entente de la voix du jeune homme.

-Salut !

Derek regarda plus attentivement encore le visage de son vis-à-vis, il semblait fatigué, des cernes en attestant, mais son ton enjoué le rassura, en réalité le tatoueur s’inquiétait plus pour lui même : _Depuis quand est -ce que je me soucies de comment vont des inconnus ?_ Derek faisait sans aucun doute preuve de mauvaise foi, car un inconnu dont on rêve presque toutes les nuits, ce n'est plus tellement un inconnu. Mais Derek était ce qu'il était, et il préférait se mentir à lui même.

-Bienvenue à Alpha Bêta Oméga Tattoos, annonça finalement Derek d'une voix professionnelle.

Stiles ne réagit pas immédiatement encore surpris de ne pas avoir à faire à Erica comme il l'avait espéré. Peut être n'avait-il pas espéré assez fort, peu être même qu'en fait il était content qu'elle ne soit pas là. Après tout il pouvait de ce fait profiter de la vue qu'offrait le Sweat gris sans manches que portait le tatoueur, il n'allait pas se plaindre.

-Je sais pas si tu te souviens de moi, j'étais venu cet été pour un tatouage, à vrai dire je suis pas venu pour une séance de massage, ajouta Stiles en rigolant.

-C'est faux.

Derek n'avait pas parlé très fort et Stiles n'était pas réellement sûr d'avoir entendu, mais il avait tout de suite arrêté de rire.

-Heu je te demande pardon ?

Derek leva les yeux au ciel avant de fixer son regard dans l'ambre face à lui.

-C'est faux, expliqua Derek, tu sais que je me souviens de toi. 

Stiles passa une main sur sa nuque, il était gêné, évidement qu'il savait que l'homme face à lui se souvenait de lui. Erica lui avait dit qu'il avait demandé de ses nouvelles, mais il n'était peut être pas censé le savoir. Et puis d'où pouvait-il savoir si il mentait ? Il n'était pas un foutu détecteur de mensonges.

-Tu est un genre de Mister Fizzles* ?

Derek resta dubitatif devant les paroles du jeune homme il comprenait parfaitement la référence de Stiles mais il se demandait comment il s'était retrouvé à lui poser cette question en particulier plutôt qu'une autre. Rentrant dans son jeu il lui offrit un sourire narquois et lui répondit, sûr que je jeune pensait qu'il ne comprendrai pas sa référence.

-Je pense que je correspondrais plus au Docteur Cal Lightman* qu'à une vieille chaussette en réalité.

Stiles eut un immense et sincère sourire comme il n'en avait pas eu depuis longtemps. Alors ainsi l'homme avait une culture geek des plus intéressantes. Il se jura de tester le tatoueur à l'avenir, pour voir jusqu'au s'étendait le savoir de celui-ci. _Aucune chance qu'il soit aussi calé que moi_. Mais seul l'avenir leur dira.

-Alors ? Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

-Je pensais en discuter avec Erica, par ce que pour tout dire je ne sais pas trop.

-Elle commence plus tard, mais tu sais je suis tatoueur, je pense pouvoir t'aider.

Derek était drôlement amusé de la gêne naissante du plus jeune, même si rien sur son visage ne pouvait le prouver. Le plus âgé pouvait si il le désirer ne montrer aucune émotion, cela en était relativement effrayant ou gênant pour ses interlocuteurs, comme Stiles en ce moment même. Le jeune se demandait même comment demander conseil à quelqu'un d'aussi peu avenant, il ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de clients, il en était sûr. 

-J'ai pas vraiment réfléchi avant de venir en fait. Je pensais demander à Erica son avis.

Stiles accompagna ses paroles d'une moue, il ne voulait pas vexer l'autre homme, après tout il avait été d'une écoute plus qu'agréable la première fois. Derek parut réfléchir avant de prendre la parole.

-C'est simple, pourquoi es-tu venu jusque là, pourquoi as tu eu envie de venir ?

_Par ce que j'avais envie de voir cet homme attentif et sexy que j'avais vu la première fois._ Stiles se gifla mentalement de ses pensées, ce n'est pas le moment de divaguer. Mais Derek le fixait avec une intensité telle que Stiles se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise, il détourna donc le regard pour se concentrer sur la raison de sa venue.

-J'ai eu peur d'oublier. 

Derek le fixa ses sourcils légèrement froncés, attendant qu'il continue son explication, ce qui ne tarda pas a venir, le jeune homme encra enfin son regard dans celui de Derek et s'expliqua.

-Je suis hyperactif et je pense toujours à un million de choses et j'ai peur à force d'oublier ma mère. Elle m'attendra elle me l'a promis, mais si je l'oublie je la rejoindrais jamais, je veux juste, je veux qu'elle m'accompagne. Pour... Je sais !

-Tu sais ? Interrogea le tatoueur ému, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais, par les mots de Stiles.

Stiles bien qu'il raconte des choses qui le touchaient profondément avait le visage qui s'était illuminé et s'expliqua à Derek qui l'interrogeait toujours à coups de sourcils.

-Je sais ce que je veux comme tatouage pardi !

Derek étant comme toujours un homme de peu de mots attendit encore une fois qu'il s'explique, _pourquoi demander de toute façon il dit tout ce qu'il pense,_ même ce qu'il voudrait garder pour lui au plus grand dam de Stiles. Le jeune homme s'assit donc sur la chaise qu'il avait prit lors de sa première visite et se mis a réfléchir à toute vitesse, sa réflexion se reflétant dans son regard.

-Je pense que je vais me faire tatouer une phrase, avec l'écriture de Bilbon Saquet, tu vois ? 

Mais il n'attendit pas de réponse avant de continuer à parler. 

-La phrase c'est, Stiles marqua une pause et ferma les yeux, « Tout va bien, je t'attendrai. » oui c'est ça, c'est ça...

Derek remarqua que Stiles face à lui était troublé rien que par ce qu'il venait de dire alors, bien qu'il aurait voulu en savoir plus sur le pourquoi du comment il ne posa pas de question sur le sujet, ce contentant de hocher la tête.

-Je n'ai pas de rendez-vous avant cet après midi.

Stiles leva un regard surpris vers lui.

-Vraiment on peut faire ça maintenant ?!

Face au ton enjoué Derek lui sourit, _pourquoi est-ce que je souris ?_ Levant les yeux au ciel plus pour lui même que pour la réaction de Stiles il lui répondit. 

-Bien sûr, les textes son toujours un travail plus rapide qu'un dessin complexe. Il faut juste que tu te décides pour l'emplacement, je le fais sur papier et tu me dis si c'est ok.

Derek se leva de derrière le comptoir et en fit le tour, se dirigea à l'arrière de la boutique et fit signe à Stiles de le suivre. Puis sans un mot il s'installa sur son tabouret qu'il fit rouler jusqu'à un bureau où il y avait du matériel de dessin et commença à plancher sur ce qu'il devait faire. 

Pendant ce temps Stiles s'était installé sur la chaise de tatouage, il s'interrogeait sur toutes les positions qu'elle pouvait prendre. Et si il n'avait pas eu peur de casser le matériel comme ça lui était arrivé dans ce magasin de meubles avec Scott, il aurait volontiers joué avec toutes les manettes de la chaise pour voir toutes les orientations possibles de celle-ci.

Chassant ces pensées futiles il tourna son regard vers le dos du tatoueur, et ainsi tourna son subconscient vers d'autre pensées futiles. L'homme avait réellement un dos monstrueusement musclé. C'est naturellement donc que Stiles se demanda quel serait l'effet si il y passait ses mains. En réalité plus il le fixait plus il se demander quel effet cela ferait de passer ses mains sur chaque partie de son corps _ou pour y passer ma langue_ lui souffla sa conscience. _STOP !_

Stiles fit machine arrière dans ses cogitations, comment en était-il arrivé là ? Détournant vivement la tête et sentit ses joues rougir sans qu'il ne puisse rien arrêter. Il tenta en vain de retrouver une couleur normale avant que le tatoueur, qui s’affairait toujours sur son bureau, ne se retourne. Mais les parques n'étaient pas avec lui, car il n'avait pas repris le contrôle de ses rougissements intempestifs que l'homme se retournait pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. C'était drôlement déconcertant et... _Il renifle quoi là ?_ Stiles tourna la tête pour discrètement renifler son odeur, non il ne puait pas la transpiration, il se retourna vers Derek le regard un peu perdu, mais au moins cet étrange moment avait permis de chasser les rougeurs de ses joues, et peut-être même son excitation naissante.

Derek secoua la tête comme pour chasser ses réflexions et finalement tendit le bout de papier à Stiles, qui le prit, et le fixa quelques instants. C'était magnifique, l'écriture était la même que dans son souvenir* une magnifique écriture calligraphiée arrondie et à la fois anguleuse avec des triples points sur les « i » et dans les « o » l’arrondi des longues lettres était magnifiquement fait. En réalité rien qu'en regardant le bout de papier les yeux de Stiles s'embuèrent.

-C'est parfait, la voix de Stiles était clairement émue.

Le tatoueur eut un sourire tendre qui naissait sur ses lèvres en voyant sa réaction, depuis quand souriait-il tendrement il ne le savait pas. Mais il était sûr d'une chose quand un autre de ses clients était heureux du résultat il n'était pas aussi heureux. Pourquoi le serait-il pour si peu d'ailleurs, ce n'est qu'un texte et il ne sait même le pourquoi du comment, bien qu'il ait facilement eu sa petite idée.

-Où tu veux ton tatouage ? Demanda-il sans ambages.

Stiles se mit à réfléchir en regardant la phrase qu'il tenait dans une main alors que l'autre était posée sur son épaule droite où était le onze de Scott, le but du tatouage était de ne pas oublier, il voulait pouvoir le voir à tout moment, glissant son regard de sa main à son bras il sut. Et il expliqua au tatoueur qu'il voulait qu'il soit à l'intérieur de son bras gauche, de façon à ce qu'il puisse toujours le lire. 

Derek acquiesça simplement et plaça l’accoudoir du fauteuil, puis indiqua à Stiles de poser son bras tout en lui disant les prix et le temps que prendrait le tatouage demandait. Puis dans un silence qu'aucun des deux ne rompit le tatoueur entreprit de nettoyer son matériel sous le regard cette fois attentif de Stiles. Quand enfin il fut prêt c'est avec un simple regard et un hochement de tête que Derek se mit à percer la peau fine qui hantait ses pensées.

Ils n'échangèrent pas un mot durant toute la création du tatouage. Et contrairement à son premier passage sous l'aiguille Stiles regarda chaque fait et geste du tatoueur, il avait les sourcils concentrés et les lèvres pincées, son regard vissé sa peau. Il avait vraiment un visage agréable à regarder mais il préféra ne pas tourner ses pensées vers le physique de l'autre pour éviter un nouveau moment gênant comme plus tôt.

Stiles avait l'impression de vivre un rituel à chaque lettre qui apparaissait, à chaque fois, il avait l'impression de voir le visage de sa mère qui le regardait. Il ne l’oublierait pas,  _tout ira bien._ Elle avait raison Stiles le savait, même si elle n'était pas à ses côtés, tout irait bien.  _Je t'attendrai,_ sa mère sera toujours là, elle l'attendrait, et il ne l’oublierait pas, il le savait. Quand le tatouage fut enfin fini par le dernier point, une larme unique coula sur la joue du jeune homme, et comme si il l'avait senti, Derek leva les yeux vers lui.

-Une poussière, je sais, Derek avait dit cela sans aucune moquerie, compréhensif.

Stiles sourit à ses paroles, il devait vraiment avoir une bonne mémoire ou il se souvenait réellement bien de leur première rencontre. Mais il trouvait cela étrangement agréable que Derek cite ses propre mots. Puis comme si le feu vert avait été donné et qu'enfin tout le monde pouvait parler, Stiles lui posa la question qui le turlupinait depuis qu'il avait vu le tatouage à l'intérieur du poignet de l'autre homme. Il ne pensait pas dire de bêtise en pensant que c'était les ouïes d'un instrument à cordes.

-Tu es musicien ? Demande-t-il donc, guitariste ?

Stiles avait un bon esprit de déduction et pensait réellement ne pas s'être trompé mais il se mit à douter quand pour toute réponse il n'eut d'abord qu'un froncement de sourcils. Il devait avouer que ces derniers était très communicatif, mais il ne comprenait pas ce signe d’incompréhension.

Derek ne comprit pas tout de suite où voulait en venir Stiles, puis alors qu'il appliquait en même temps la crème sur la peau à vif, son attention fut attiré par le tatouage qu'il arborait à son poignet, des ouïes de violoncelle, il comprenaient enfin pourquoi le jeune avait posé cette question. Il fronça encore plus les sourcils, mais l'incompréhension les avait quittés, là il se demandait pourquoi il caressait l'idée de lui expliquer, il ne l'avait jamais fait. Jamais il n'avait dit pourquoi il avait ce tatouage pas même à Isaac dont il était très proche. Puis repensant à tout ce que le jeune lui avait dit lors de sa première visite et aujourd'hui, il secoua la tête, _pourquoi ne pas lui raconter après tout._

Il se concentra sur la peau sous la pulpe de ses doigts, profitant éhontément de ce toucher alors qu'il plaçait la compresse sur le tatouage. Et se concentrant toujours sur cela il prit la parole, encore étonné de le faire.

-Le seul instrument que j'ai touché dans ma vie, c'est un triangle, pour obtenir le nom de la fille dont j'étais amoureux, celle à l'origine de ce tatouage.

Derek marqua une pause et Stiles se vit triste de savoir qu'il y avait quelqu'un qui avait déjà accaparé le cœur de cet homme. Mais Stiles secoua la tête il n'avait pas le droit d'être jaloux d'autant plus que ce n'était pas un sourcil amoureux qu'arborait Derek mais bel et bien triste, il le fixa encore espérant avoir la suite de l'histoire. Ce qui arriva.

-Elle jouait du violoncelle, elle était mon premier amour, et elle est morte dans mes bras.

Derek avait dit ces derniers mots vite comme si on arrachait un pansement. Stiles ne savait pas pourquoi il lui avait raconté son histoire, mais il était véritablement touché qu'il l'ait fait. La jalousie était repartie aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Puis sentant la main qui se serrait sur son poignet alors qu'il avait fini depuis longtemps Stiles posa sa propre main dessus et la serra comme pour montrer son soutien silencieux. Il ne connaissait pas la peine de l'autre, il savait qu'aucun mot pourrait l'aider, il resta donc juste ainsi. 

Derek qui avait gardé les yeux baissés pendant son histoire releva les yeux vers son auditeur en sentant sa main sur la sienne. Il se perdit dans l'ambre qu'était ce regard, il avait l'impression de pouvoir lire à travers eux tout le soutien qu'il ne pouvait pas faire passer par sa main fraîche.

Au même instant à quelques pas à peine, de l'autre côté du rideau, une jeune femme aux cheveux blonds qui tombait en cascade sur ses épaules tenta de se faire le plus discrète possible, comme si elle avait peur de rompre un moment que rien n'aurait dû briser. Une fois la porte refermée le plus délicatement possible elle s'éloigna à grands pas de la boutique tout en prenant son téléphone. Elle tapa frénétiquement sur son clavier avant d'envoyer son message de façon groupé aux deux personnes qui lui étaient le plus proche.

« Tu ne devinera JAMAIS ce que je viens de surprendre. »

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Mister Fizzles : Chaussette parlante qui devine quand les enfants mentent, appartenant à Garth dans la série Supernatural.
> 
> *Docteur Cal Lightman : Personnage principal de la Série Lie to me, série où le Dr Cal Lightman est un scientifique spécialisé dans la détection du mensonge.
> 
> *L'écriture de Bilbon Saquet, je sais qu'on ne la voit que dans les films mais oublions ce fait et imaginons que le titre du livre soit écrit avec la même police d'écriture, ainsi c'est de là que viennent les souvenirs de cette écriture pour Stiles. Pour celles et ceux qui la voudraient sur leur pc vous pouvez la trouver sur Dafont point com, elle s’appelle Hobbiton.


	3. PART 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Eleven :   
> Stiles a perdu Scott, son frère de cœur à cause d'une attaque de bête sauvage. En sa mémoire il se fait tatouer un 11, (son numéro de crosse, jour où il est mort et tant de choses). Derek de son côté se rend compte qu'il pense bien trop souvent à Stiles, et la réciproque est vraie. Mais Stiles n'est pas triste que pour son meilleur amis, il a peur d'oublier le souvenir de sa mère, c'est pourquoi il est retourné au salon de tatouage, et ainsi faire graver les dernier mots de sa mère « Tout va bien. Je t'attendrai. » sur sa peau. Alors que Stiles ne pensait jamais en savoir plus sur Derek celui-ci lui a raconté l'histoire de son première amour décédé dans ses bras. Pourtant Derek n'avait jamais raconté à qui que ce soit. Quelqu'un a surpris leur conversation et est bien décidé à faire bouger les choses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SuperBêta : TheCrasy

Quand Stiles était rentré chez lui après sa séance de tatouage, son père lui avait demandé gentiment de lui montrer, ils avaient eu les larmes aux yeux et s'étaient serrés fort dans les bras l'un l'autre. « Moi aussi elle me manque. » lui avait-il murmuré dans leur étreinte. John n'avait jamais autant compris son fils qu'à cet instant, il comprenait son besoin de marquer, de ne pas oublier, lui aussi ne voulait pas l'oublier, il utilisait seulement des moyens différents comme le livre de recettes de sa femme toujours à la même place, ou la place vide dans son lit qu'il n'arrivait pas à remplir.

Depuis ce jour, les cours avaient repris. Jours qui se suivaient et ne se ressemblaient pas. Effectivement Isaac et Boyd avec Erica à leur tête s'étaient imposés dans sa vie. Il ne savait pas trop comment tout cela était arrivé, mais le lundi suivant son passage chez le tatoueur, les trois conspirateurs avaient de toute évidence décidé qu'il devrait manger avec eux, aller à la bibliothèque avec eux, peut-être même aller aux toilettes avec eux. 

Et très vite au fils des jours, ils se mirent à l'inviter, Boyd l'avait invité chez lui pour faire un exposé en commun. La semaine suivante c'était Erica qui elle avait préférer s'imposer chez Stiles pour faire ses devoirs avec lui. 

Et aujourd'hui c'était Isaac qui l'avait invité pour que Stiles lui fasse réviser ses maths. Sans possibilité de refus, bien sûr. Et Stiles qui appréciait de plus en plus la présence de ses nouveaux amis n'avait pas trouvé de raison de refuser, il était donc allé à l'adresse indiquée par Isaac. Et quand on lui avait enfin ouvert la porte il avait failli avoir une syncope. Par ce que rien, absolument rien, ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'il avait sous les yeux à cet instant. 

Il avait du faire la carpe une minute entière à cause de cela, car devant lui se tenait nul autre que son séduisant, non son sexy tatoueur, le dénommé Derek Hale. Mais ce n'était pas que la surprise de le voir là qui avait failli le tuer, mais bien le fait que le tatoueur venait clairement d’interrompre sa douche. 

L’interrompre oui, car non seulement il n'avait qu'une serviette autour de son corps humide et sexy en diable, mais il avait même du savon qui dégoulinait de ses cheveux. Cela aurait dû faire rire Stiles, mais en réalité il était bien trop concentré sur les tatouages et le corps chaud comme la braise de l'autre homme. Lui qui avait voulu voir tous ses tatouages dès qu'il l'avait aperçu à la boutique ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que profiter de la vue. Et la vue était bandante.

Le tatouage maori de son bras finissait comme il l'avait deviné sur sa poitrine et une tête de loup hurlant à la lune y était entourée d'un rond formé de plusieurs bandes le tout étant à l'emplacement de son cœur. Sur sa hanche droite on pouvait distinguer un arbre dénudé de toutes ses feuilles dont les racines disparaissaient sous la serviette. Tous les tatouages étaient noirs, sauf un sur sa jambe droite sous l'arbre. Des flammes dans des dégradés de jaunes et d'oranges s'enroulaient à partir de sa cheville et remontaient sur son mollet, donnant l'impression qu'il avait plongé sa jambe dans le cœur des enfers. Il ne savait pas la signification de ses tatouages mais il était sûr que même si cet homme avait eu un homard tatoué sur les fesses il aurait été tout autant sexy. Il y avait de quoi être jaloux.

Soudain réalisant qu'il matait _VRAIMENT_ le tatoueur, alors qu'il était censé aller voir Isaac il se ressaisit en tentant de le regarder dans les yeux, chose facile avec un regard comme celui de l'homme face à lui. Avait-on le droit d'être aussi beau, et d'avoir en plus de cela un regard si magnétique ? Stiles se le demandait sincèrement.

-Heu... Désolé je... J'ai du me tromper de numéro, je... Heu... Je cherche Isaac Lahey. 

Derek avait souri au moment où il avait vu Stiles dans l'encadrement de sa porte avec un sweat noir représentant l'évolution de l'homme, passant du singe à l'homo sapiens et en finissant par le gameur sur sa playstation. Mais son humeur s’assombrit vite quand il comprit qu'il venait d'être dupé. Le fourbe d'Isaac lui avait dit qu'il n’attendait personne. Il avait argumenté qu'il avait les mains dans la pâte à cookie et qu'il allait tout salir. Il l'avait presque obligé d'ouvrir la porte, alors qu'il était entrain de prendre sa douche. Douche qu'il avait du prendre par ce que Monsieur avait trouvé ça marrant de lui mettre la pâte à cookie dans ses cheveux plutôt que dans le plat, alors qu'il était à l'autre bout de la pièce. Vil manipulateur, ce crime ne resterait pas impuni. 

Énervé d'avoir été le sujet d'une plaisanterie il grogna en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

-Cuisine.

Et il était reparti sans rien ajouter, exposant son dos musclé à Stiles sur lequel il pouvait voir un triskèle tatoué entre les deux omoplates, créant dans ce mouvements, la réouverture de la bouche de Stiles qui resta quelques secondes ainsi. Pourquoi Isaac ne l'avait pas prévenue ? Cela ne lui serait-il pas venue a l'idée de lui glisser dans la conversation, en lui donnant l'adresse « Hey oh fait tu sais j'habite chez le tatouer sexy », _chez SON tatoueur sexy MERDE._ Stiles venait-il vraiment de penser ça ? Mais d'ailleurs, pourquoi habitaient-ils ensemble ? Sentant une jalousie mal placée naître en lui, après tout le tatoueur n'était rien pour lui il éloigna toute pensée non désirée. Ce n'était pas par ce qu'ils avaient échangé des morceaux d'histoires sur leur vie que cela faisait qu'ils étaient quelque chose l'un pour l'autre. 

Isaac qui avait écouté la conversation de la cuisine et étonné de ne pas voir Stiles arriver se lava les mains après avoir enfourné ses cookies pour aller voir Stiles planté dans l'entrée.

-Je finissais par croire que tu l'avais rejoint dans la douche. Dit-il pour le saluer avec un sourire narquois.

Ce n'est qu'en entendant cette remarque que Stiles émergea.

-Qu'est ce que... Quand... Il... Pourquoi ?

Stiles ne formula jamais sa question se contentant de pointer du doigt la direction que le tatoueur avait prit, puis le jeune homme face à lui et ce plusieurs fois de suite. Isaac compris ses interrogations et prit le temps de lui expliquer sa situation. Rendant Stiles honteux de la jalousie qu'il avait eue plus tôt. Ils étaient comme des frères tous les deux. Enfin rassuré, ils purent enfin ce mettre au travail tout en mangeant les cookies tout chauds qui sortaient du four. 

Derek se contenta de repasser piquer un cookie quelque temps après, avant de partir en grognant qu'il avait du boulot, et qu'ils n'avaient pas intérêt à foutre le bordel.

OoOOoO

Les jours qui survirent, Derek se demanda si cela avait été une bonne idée qu'il dise à Erica Isaac et Boyd de ne pas laisser Stiles tout seul. Ils n'avaient clairement jamais aussi bien suivi ses suggestions, enfin ses ordres soyons clair, et ça, c'était vraiment suspect. 

En réalité, ils ne le laissaient jamais seul. À tel point qu'il se voyait obligé de voir régulièrement Stiles, puisque les trois jeunes étaient souvent fourrés chez lui, ou à sa boutique. Pas que ça le dérangeait, bien au contraire. Mais il avait peur de ce que lui faisait ressentir le jeune homme. Il n'était vraiment pas sûr de vouloir de ça, surtout de l'imposer à quelqu'un, à lui. 

Pourtant parfois en oubliant ses doutes, il repensait au regard du jeune qui s'était posé sur lui quand il était sorti de la douche pour lui ouvrir. Rien que ce regard avait réveillé quelque chose au fond de lui, et s'il n'avait pas eu son self contrôle légendaire il lui aurait sans doute sauté dessus. À la place il jouait les ados en relâchant la pression accumulée de la seul manière possible, sous la douche, dans son lit, bref il se branlait. 

Dans ces moments là il se demandait, _pourquoi pas ?_ Pourquoi ne pas tenter sa chance, pourquoi pas... Mais ses doutes revenaient toujours plus forts et il éloignait ses chimères. Et quelques fois Derek croisait le regard d'Isaac, il voyait que le jeune savait, sans doute le connaissait-il trop bien. Le tatoueur dans ces cas là faisait donc sortir son autorité pour faire en sorte que le blond ne disent rien. Ordre qui avait été suivi, il ne disait rien... 

Du moins Derek le pensait-il, au début, car plus les jours passaient et plus il se demandait si Isaac n'en avait pas parlé au moins avec Erica car il voyait bien trop souvent débarquer Stiles à la boutique. En réalité même Boyd qui ne prenait habituellement pas part aux pitreries des deux autres semblait dans le coup. Le black de la bande lui avait même menti éhontément, prétextant que c'était pour un geste écologique qu'il emmenait lui même Stiles à la boutique. Les trois faisaient clairement tout leur possible pour qu'ils se croisent aussi souvent que possible.

OoOOoO

Depuis que Stiles était venu pour la première fois chez lui, Derek avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas été seul. Même sa boutique ne semblait pas vouloir se vider. Mais par un quelconque miracle, aujourd'hui la boutique était vide. Il n'y avait pas de clients, et Erica lui avait demandé d'avoir un après-midi de repos car elle avait quelque chose d'important à faire. Bien sûr il lui avait accordé de bonne grâce, surtout heureux de ne pas avoir une bande d'adolescents sur le dos.

Alors il profita donc d'être seul. Il prit un de ses nombreux carnets de dessins qui traînaient là pour faire les tatouages de clients sur papier. Ainsi armé de ses crayons de plombs et des ses feutres à dessins noirs, il se mit à dessiner derrière le comptoir où il se trouvait. 

Voulant simplement dessiner un tatouage original comme il lui arrivait de le faire de temps en temps, il commença à esquisser quelques courbes. Laissant son crayon courir sur le papier, noircissant la feuille blanche, il dessinait les courbes d'un dos inconnu, réfléchissant à peine.

Il dessinait simplement pour le plaisir de dessiner. Ébauchant un tatouage sur ce dos, le tatouant de deux grandes ailes puis l'accompagnant d'un dessin dans le creux des rein. L'ombre d'un homme et d'un loup hurlant à l'unisson à la lune. Puis il utilisa des runes pour écrire quelques mots qui descendait le long de la colonne de l'homme. Puis il continua à dessiner cet homme, rajoutant des détails ou des ombres. Ce n'est que quand le dessin fut fini, qu'il réalisa ce qu'il avait inconsciemment fait.

Sur son dessin on pouvait voir un visage à demi retourné. Un visage au regard de biche, et dont les cheveux étaient coupés en une belle et grande crête, rose. Il pouvait même voir quelques grains de beauté qui descendaient le long de son cou. Il resta coi quelques secondes devant le dessin avant de fermer le carnet d'un coup sec en sursautant.

La porte de la boutique venait de s'ouvrir, laissant passer la version vivante de son dessin.

OoOOoO

Stiles était heureux, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi bien. Ses trois nouveaux amis ne lui laissaient aucun répit mais cela lui faisait du bien. Ça l'empêchait de trop penser, enfin il pensait toujours autant, on est hyperactif ou on ne l'est pas, mais ses pensées étaient beaucoup moins moroses. Bien qu'étrangement elles tournaient souvent autour du même sujet. 

Prenons-en quelques-une au hasard, par exemple : _Comment va être habillé Derek aujourd'hui ? Est ce que je pourrait revoir les tatouages de Derek ? Il y avait-il un tatouage sous la serviette de Derek ?_ Oui, le sujet de ses pensées en ce moment était le tatoueur Derek Hale, bien sûr Stiles affirmait que s'il pensait à lui c'était seulement parce que ses trois amis faisaient toujours en sorte qu'il le voit, chaque jour que dieu faisait. 

Stiles ne savait pas si c'était une habitude chez eux de se retrouver chez Alpha Beta Omaga, malgré tout, une chose était sûre, c'est que Stiles était prêt à adopter cette habitude immédiatement. Surtout si cela lui permettait de voir le tatoueur. 

Ainsi, c'est donc tout naturellement qu'en ce Samedi après-midi du mois d'octobre il prit sa Jeep dans l'intention d'aller voir Erica et Isaac au salon.

Mais quand il poussa la porte il fut surprit de voir qu'à la place habituelle d'Erica se tenait Derek, qui semblait surpris et qui avait même tenté de cacher quelque chose de façon très peu discrète sous un magazine de mode. Derek qui portait un Henley à manches trois quart qui cachait la totalité du tatouage de son bras gauche, au grand dam de Stiles qui aimait beaucoup analyser chaque forme le long du bras musclé. C'était encore plus efficace que de compter les grains de riz comme lui faisait faire sa mère en cas de stress.

-Salut, Stiles secoua sa main, heu Erica et Isaac sont pas là ?

Derek le regarda comme si un troisième œil lui avait poussé au milieu du front pendant un court moment avant de se rependre aussi vite pour afficher un air neutre. Quoi que pas si neutre puisqu'il affichait un sourire, sans être un événement rare, c'était tout de même quelque chose d'assez surprenant. Derek était plutôt du genre à garder ses sourires pour les occasions rares, très rares. Peut être en est-ce une.

-Jour de congé, il ne m'ont pas dit ce qu'ils comptaient faire, mais tu peux rester si tu veux.

Non Derek ne s'était pas empressé de le rajouter cela il le jurerait devant témoin. Toutefois il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait dit cela, ça ne l'aiderait certainement pas dans son optique de ne pas être plus proche que nécessaire du jeune homme. Malheureusement _(ou pas)_ à la vue du sourire qui fleurissait sur le visage du jeune homme c'était trop tard, il allait squatter. Stiles allait rester et Derek ne savait même pas quoi lui dire. Faire la conversation aux gens n'était pas son activité favorite. Cependant c'était sans compter sur la volubilité de Stiles.

-Super tu vas pouvoir répondre à plein de mes questions !

Derek haussa un sourcil interrogateur, dans quoi s'était-il fourré, parce que s'il y a une chose qu'il a bien compris sur lui au fil des semaines c'est qu'il pouvait êtres très surprenant, pas toujours en bien. Enfin cela dépendait du point de vue certainement. Il se contenta donc de fixer Stiles pour attendre les fameuses questions, ne pouvant même pas imaginer ce qu'il lui demanderait.

-Alors, Stiles sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, c'est quoi le tatouage le plus moche que l'on t'ai demandé de faire ?

Disant cela Stiles s'était rapproché du comptoir s'y accoudant, toute son attention tournée vers Derek, qui se sentait à peine gêné par la soudaine proximité, concentré sur la question.

-Mon dieu, Derek passa une main devant son visage, le pire : mon seul et unique portrait, un portrait de bébé.

Stiles gloussa en imaginant le bébé de Frankenstein qui se baladerait sur la peau de quelqu'un. Mais il ne demanda pas plus de précision sur le dessin, il se contenta de poser son visage dans ses mains en coupe et posa une autre question, puis une autre et encore une autre. Derek se demandait quand est-ce qu'il en arriverait à bout, parfois Derek avait des anecdotes pour agrémenter ses réponses et ils rigolaient tout les deux avant de passer à une autre interrogation du jeune homme. 

Stiles n'arrêta que le temps du passage d'un client qui venait prendre un renseignement avant de reprendre de plus belle. Toutes ses questions avait un rapport avec son métier, de près ou de loin. On aurait pu croire qu'il préparait une thèse sur les tatouages. Posant des questions techniques puis des questions comme la première sur tout ce qu'il avait fait comme tatouage, ou encore des questions qu'il considérait complètement idiotes comme « Est-ce qu'on t'as déjà demandé de tatouer un pénis ? » 

C'est comme cela que leur après-midi se termina. Derek ferma la boutique et après un dernier signe de la main ils partirent chacun de leur côté. Derek soulagé de ne plus être obligé de répondre aux milliers de questions. Mais tout les deux enchantés de leurs après-midi, bien qu'ils soient déçu que ce soit fini. 

Stiles en prenant la route de chez lui, se demanda si ça compterait comme du harcèlement de prétexter vouloir voir Isaac seulement pour voir Derek, ou si il ferait mieux d'attendre un peu pour éviter que Derek demande une ordonnance de restriction à son propre père. Sur cette réflexion Stiles se dit qu'attendre qu'une autre occasion se présente n'était pas si mal.

OoOOoO

L'occasion de revoir Derek se présenta le mercredi suivant. Erica avait été collée par Harris parce qu'elle s'était mise à glousser en plein milieu du cours, enfin surtout parce qu'elle lui avait répondu que c'était lui qui était hilarant, quand il lui avait demandé de partager son hilarité. Bien sûr comme Isaac bossait ce jour là chez le vétérinaire de la ville et que Boyd avait son après-midi d'occupé par son boulot à la patinoire, Erica rejoignit Stiles avant sa retenue, pour lui faire son plus beau sourire.

-Mon cœur, lui dit-elle avec une voix mielleuse, tu peu me rendre un service ?

-Bien sûr, avait-il répondu sans même savoir dans quoi il s'embarquait. 

Mais il fut plus que content quand elle lui demanda de prendre sa place à l'accueil au salon de tatouage, le temps de sa colle. 

-Je serais revenue avant la fin de son rendez-vous, il n'en saura rien je te passerai même ma paye de la journée bien sûr, avait-elle affirmé.

Stiles prit donc le chemin du salon et entra en poussant la porte le plus discrètement possible, espérant ne pas être démasqué, puisque Derek était de l'autre côté du rideau.

-Stiles ? La voix de Derek raisonna derrière le rideau noir et il semblait surpris, mais pas autant que le visage de Stiles. Comment diable l'avait-il reconnu. Mais avant qu'il ne s’interroge plus en avant la voix grave de Derek retentit à nouveau.

-Laisse moi deviner, Erica était collée Isaac et Boyd ont leur jour de boulot, il n'y avait plus que toi pour bien vouloir bosser à sa place ?

Stiles se racla la gorge avant de répondre.

-Yep, c'est ça, dit-il en s'installant à la place derrière le comptoir.

Derek n'ajouta rien et Stiles entendit le bruit du pistolet à tatouage reprendre de l'autre côté du rideau. Personne n'était dans la boutique et Stiles craignait que personne ne vienne il prit donc un magazine et commença un test psychologique « Quels acteur sexy pourriez vous épouser ? » plongé dans son test, apprenant que Ben Stiller était fait pour lui, il n'entendit pas Derek discuter de la prochaine étape du tatouage avec son client, étape qui se passerait le soir même. Il réagit seulement quand il vit un beau jeune homme passer le rideau, il était grand, il devait avoir à peine plus que son âge. Mais il était beaucoup plus musclé, il avait de beaux cheveux aux reflets auburn et son bras, qui n'était pas recouvert laissait voir un bandage où était son nouveau tatouage.

-Ethan a déjà payé. Derek avait dit cela à Stiles mais le plus jeune ne semblait pas réagir à ses paroles fixant sans vergogne le beau jeune homme qui se dirigeait déjà vers la sortie en faisant un clin d’œil aguicheur à Stiles et un signe de main à Derek.

Derek en son fort intérieur fulminait, _c'était quoi ça !_ Cette idiot d'Ethan Scavo n'avait pas le droit de faire de l’œil à Stiles. Derek fixa la porte avec des sourcils prêt a mordre pendant de longues secondes, avant de réaliser qu'il n'avait aucun droit de propriété sur Stiles. Stiles ne lui était rien. Mais c'était plus fort que lui il ne voulait pas que ce type approche Stiles à moins d'un kilomètre, trop dangereux. Finalement peut être qu'il pourrait se rapprocher de Stiles, pour sa sécurité bien sûr. Pour être certain qu'il ne soit pas en danger, pour être sûr qu'il allait bien ? voilà il allait faire cela. Se tournant vers Stiles et éloignant ses dernières pensées jalouses il lui offrit un sourire moqueur.

-Tu sais que tu t'es fait avoir comme un bleu avec Erica ?

-Yep, j'ai compris ça il y a, il regarda l'heure et reprit, une demi heure, quand j'ai compris qu'elle n'arriverait jamais.

-Tu n'es pas obligé de rester tu sais ?

-Non non c'est bon ça me dérange pas, et puis toute façon je serais sûrement passé.

Derek sourit mais se garda bien de préciser qu'Erica lui avait menti sur le fait qu'elle travaillait aujourd'hui. Par contre il se jura d'avoir une petite conversation avec les trois conspirateurs et il leur apprendrait à se mêler de ce qui les regardent.

Ce soir là Derek ferma la boutique plus tard que d'habitude. Il faut dire que Stiles était une distraction à lui tout seul. Pas le temps de s'ennuyer, pas le temps de travailler non plus sur les dessins que certains clients lui avaient demandés. Mais Derek s'en fichait pour le moment, il pouvait très bien faire ça plus tard, par contre Stiles ne serait pas là plus tard chez lui pour l'occuper.

OoOOoO

Les jours passaient ainsi, Stiles était de plus en plus souvent, si possible, à la boutique de Derek. Mais surtout il été plus souvent là sans qu'il n'y ait les trois larrons. Et Derek avait finalement renoncé à les engueuler pour ce qu'ils faisaient dans son dos, le jour ou il s'était rendu compte qu'il aimait beaucoup ces moments là. Puis, le jeune homme qui, à leur première visite semblait de nature triste, s'était révélé d'un entrain naturel, que Derek se surprenait à apprécier. Il partait parfois dans tout les sens et avait du mal à le suivre, mais même ça il appréciait. Il s'était même surpris lui-même à rire en de plusieurs occasion, par chance il n'y avait pas les Autres quand c'était arrivé. Il en aurait entendu parler longtemps sinon, il en était sûr.

Mais en ce soir frais du début du mois de novembre en fermant la boutique Derek était déçu, déçu de ne pas avoir vu Stiles aujourd'hui. Et réaliser cela lui fit un choc, il décida donc de se changer les idées en imaginant déjà quel entraînement il ferait subir à ses ignorants mousses le soir même, quand il entendit quelqu'un l’appeler. Une voix qu'il connaissait très bien.

-DEREK ! 

Stiles arrivait vers lui en courant, complètement essoufflé. Une fois devant lui, il se plia en deux une main sur un genou et l'autre lever devant le visage de Derek pour lui dire d'attendre. Et le regard de Derek resta accroché sur la main face a lui. Il l'avait déjà remarqué mais Stiles avait de belles mains, des mains grandes avec des doigts longs fins sans l'être de trop , et il ne pouvait de toute évidence les empêcher de bouger, c'était un spectacle hypnotisant. Derek ne voyant plus rien d'autre, allait même jusqu'à se demander comment seraient ces mains si elles parcouraient son corps, si elles empoignaient son...

Derek se redressa d'un coup, que venait-il de penser ? Non il ne pouvait et ne devait pas penser au jeune homme ainsi, c'était mal ! (Foutage de gueule power maximal, il l'avait maint fois déjà fait) Mais y penser alors qu'il était face lui, c'était autre chose. Il était bien trop vieux pour lui, et même sans ça il était mauvais pour toutes personnes qu'il aim... Pour toute personne trop proche. Pris d'un doute Derek se demanda si il n'était pas déjà trop proche du jeune homme, il avait décidé pourtant de se rapprocher pour sa sécurité seulement. Mais il commençait à douter de son efficacité, surtout s'il voulait le voir rentrer dans sa vie. Mais avant qu'il puisse pousser plus en avant ses investigations sur ses états d'âme, Stiles qui avait repris son souffle prit la parole.

-Et bien, tu en fais une de ces têtes, dit-il en laissant échapper un court rire, Salut ! En fait je voulais te parler d'un tatouage que je voudrais me faire, j'avais pas vu l'heure je peux repasser plus tard.

Derek pesa le pour et le contre, que devait-il faire ? Devait il discuter ici, rouvrir la boutique, ou bien... 

-Si tu veux on peut en discuter chez moi autour d'une Pizza ? Isaac n'est pas là ce soir.

Disant cela Derek avait l'impression d'être un mec bien lourd qui faisait savoir qu'il pourrait se passer plein de choses durant un rendez-vous, _ce n'était pas un rendez-vous. Si ? Mon dieu il va penser que c'est un rendez-vous,_ paniqua-t-il. Stiles lui, le regardait avec de grands yeux hésitant à lui demander de but en blanc si c'était un rendez-vous galant, peut être pouvait-il le dire en rigolant pour que cela passe mieux. Malheureusement avant que la question franchisse ses lèvres Derek le devança, les oreilles légèrement rouges, il bafouilla.

-Heu... En tout bien tout honneur, bien sûr.

Et Stiles acquiesça, légèrement déçu, il n'aurai pas dit non à bafouer son honneur avec Derek. Et c'est en décoiffant un peu plus sa crête qui ne ressemblait déjà plus à grand chose qu'il suivit Derek jusqu'à sa Camaro, pendant que celui-ci pianotait quelques mots sur son téléphone avant de le ranger. 

À quelques kilomètres de là trois adolescents jubilaient devant leur téléphone et se préparaient à organiser une soirée 3SC, à savoir Soirée-Série-Sans-Chef.

Pendant ce temps là les deux, amis (?) étaient arrivés chez le plus âgé avec deux pizzas dans les bras. Le plus jeune ne savait pas trop quoi faire, il était déjà venu ici certes, il était proche de Derek certes, mais là, il avait l'impression d'être dans sa tanière. Comme si être sur son territoire n'était pas une merveilleuse idée il était mal à l'aise. 

Mais il lui avait suffit de voir le sourire encourageant de Derek quand il lui avait dit de faire comme chez lui, pour que la gêne disparaisse. Et il s’installa -s'avachit- sur canapé, et il regarda Derek couper consciencieusement les pizza en plusieurs parts égales, et au vu des sourcils qu'il fronçait cela devait être compliqué, ce qui ne fit qu'élargir le sourire de Stiles.

Se trouvant étrange à le fixer ainsi il se leva dans le but de visiter avec plus d’intérêt que la dernière fois le loft, la décoration était assez épurée, pour ne pas dire vide. Car en réalité il n'y avait pas grand chose à regarder sauf peut être la grande baie-vitrée qu'il y avait au fond de la pièce face à la porte, offrant une vue magnifique sur la forêt de Beacon Hill. Perdu dans sa contemplation un son étrange le fit sursauter et se tourner vers Derek.

Venait-il de grogner ? Mais il oublia bien vite en voyant Derek qui se tenait la main comme s'il venait de se faire mal, et voyant le couteau au sol il se mit à paniquer.

-Merde ça va Derek ? dit-il en essayant de paraître aussi calme que possible.

-T'inquiète pas y'a rien. 

Stiles ne dit rien, il s'était approché et il voyait bien qu'il y avait du sang sur le couteau, il voulait bien qu'il fasse le gros dur, mais il ne faut pas déconner, il avait pas dû se louper. D'une main sur son épaule il l'obligea à se tourner vers lui, et lui prit la main. Il la retourna dans tout les sens mais il n'y avait absolument rien, pas une égratignure.

-Qu'est ce que... Stiles était abasourdi, il n'avait pas rêvé il avait vu du sang, il en était sûr, il chercha le couteau coupable, mais n'y trouva plus aucune trace de sang. Stiles était stupéfait, il ne savait pas si il était sujet aux hallucinations mais il se jura de se réinterroger là-dessus au plus vite en se rasseyant face à Derek sur le canapé. 

-C'est rien tu vois, allez mange. 

Derek n’attendit pas le plus jeune, et pris une part qu'il enfourna dans sa bouche, et finalement les deux mangèrent en silence quelques temps ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, mais quand ils commencèrent à caler en entamant la deuxième pizza, Derek prit la parole.

-Alors tu me racontes ce que tu voulais me dire ?

Le tatouage oui, c'est vrai il était là pour ça après tout.

-Donc heu, d'abord je doit dire que je me suis posé des questions -encore-, sérieux me faire tatouer une fois c'est une chose, Mais avoir envie de recommencer ? J'aimais pas du tout l'idée de me faire planter une aiguille sous la peau encore et encore moi à la base. Et Scott s'était souvent moqué de moi pour ça d'ailleurs.

Stiles eut un sourire en repensant à son ami, c'était si agréable de penser à lui sans avoir cette douleur sourde qui lui remuait les entrailles, bien sûr qu'il était triste et il le serait toujours en repensant à son ami mais, mais la douleur, elle, s'était estompée.

Voir que le plus jeune souriait alors qu'il parlait de Scott, soulagea Derek, il savait que faire son deuil était dur, et il était heureux de pas revoir le regard douloureux qu'il avait eu la première fois qu'il avait vu le jeune homme, quand il avait parlé du jeune McCall. Concentré sur lui il écouta attentivement la suite du monologue de Stiles quand il le reprit.

-Bref, après avoir parcouru les forums j'ai vite compris que c'était presque normal de vouloir se faire tatouer encore et encore surtout quand la première expérience était bien. Franchement à entendre certains c'est presque une drogue, c'est marrant. Enfin non, parce que la drogue c'est pas bien, en plus mon père devrait arrêter son propre fils si je me droguais et puis faire de la prison, c'est pas tous les jours super cool, enfin j'ai vu un reportage une fois c'est pas vraiment...

-Et si tu en venais au fait Stiles ? Derek avait dit cela en levant les yeux au ciel, il ne savait pas où il allait chercher tout cela mais cela lui donnait des envies étranges entre le plaquer contre un mur et grogner, ou l'embrasser férocement, même les deux combinés. Dans tous les cas, le résultat était le même, ça le le faisait taire.

-Heu oui, donc heu ça fait un moment que j'ai envie de faire un nouveau tatouage, je heu...

Stiles s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase et se dirigea vers son sac qu'il avait laissé à l'entrée en arrivant. Derek le niera mais il avait bel et bien regardé les courbes du plus jeune quand il s'était baissé pour fouiller dans son sac. Et son regard était sans doute resté, plus que ne le permettaient les limites d'une amitié platonique, sur les fesses qui s'offraient à son regard.

Quand il revint enfin vers son hôte il ne remarqua pas son trouble, concentré sur la feuille qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il hésita quelques secondes puis lui tendit la feuille en relevant enfin le regard vers lui.

-C'est pas du grand art, mais c'est l'idée générale.

Derek regardait chaque partie du dessin, comme si il analysait du Renoir. Il y avait plusieurs roses rouges avec des feuilles vertes qui donnaient un joli contraste, et entre tout cela il y avait une croix tombale avec écrit « In Memory of » et en dessous un crâne grossièrement dessiné avec deux rubans fais simplement au bic, contrairement au reste qui était fait au crayon papier et couleur, où était écrit Brother et Mother sur l'un et l'autre. Ce n'était pas magnifiquement dessiné, mais l'idée était si belle que c'est tout naturellement qu'il affirma à Stiles, sans mentir, que c'était magnifique.

-Dis pas de bêtise, je voulais savoir si tu pouvais prendre mes idées et rendre ça plus joli en fait.

-Bien sûr !

Stiles qui s'apprêtait à le remercier resta bouche bée quand il le vit se lever pour aller chercher... Un carnet de dessin ? Stiles ne pensait pas qu'il le ferait directement en réalité. En fait il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce qu'il l'invite à manger. Puis une fois réinstallé sur son fauteuil, il lui demanda simplement où il le voulait. Stiles lui répondit qu'il le voulait sur le haut de son torse et Derek ne parla plus se contentant de lever le regard vers lui de temps en temps, avant de se replonger dans le dessin qu'il avait immédiatement commencé. Après de longues minutes pour Stiles, dix en réalité, pendant lesquelles il avait fixé Derek, celui ci releva le regard vers lui avec un sourire.

-C'est fini.

Il eut un mouvement d'hésitation avant de finalement tendre le carnet vers le plus jeune, qui le prit sans hésiter bien trop impatient de voir le résultat. Il en resta bouche bée. Il n'avait jamais vu un aussi beau dessin. Il ne s'était pas contenté de lui dessiner le tatouage comme il s'y attendait, mais il l'avait dessiné, lui, en entier. Son visage était un simple croquis mais il distinguait sans mal sa crête, et son torse était si fidèle à la réalité que c'en était dérangeant, il y avait même ses grains de beauté. Et puis il y avait ensuite le tatouage qui s'étalait sur toute sa poitrine, c'était encore mieux que ce qu'il avait imaginé.

Stiles ne savait vraiment pas quoi dire, il était réellement troublé. Après tout l'homme pour qui, il devait l'avouer, il avait le béguin, l'avait : 

-Vu torse nu qu'une seul fois, à leur première rencontre (qui datait).

-Et il l'avait dessiné fidèle au modèle réel, comme s'ils se voyaient nus tous les jours. 

Qui ne serait pas troublé ? De plus il venait de dessiner le tatouage encore mieux que tout ce qu'il avait imaginé, et cela le toucha plus que tout. Réalisant qu'il n'avait rien dit il releva les yeux vers le tatoueur.

-Merci Derek, c'est... Parfait.

Stiles était ému, il n'avait qu'une hâte c'est qu'enfin ils commencent les séances pour faire le tatouage. Mais pour finir de dissiper la gêne qu'il ressentait il se sentit obligé de demander en rigolant :

-Je dois m'inquiéter que ton dessin soit si fidèle à la réalité ?

Et contre toute attente, Derek se mit à rougir de la tête aux pieds, littéralement. Stiles était persuadé que même ses orteils devaient être rouge. Mais ce que le lycéen ne savait pas c'est que, ces derniers temps Derek l'avait croqué plus d'une fois dans son carnet à dessin. C'est donc en rougissant plus encore (oui oui c'était possible) que Derek prit vite le carnet des mains de Stiles pour qu'il ne voie pas les autres dessins. Puis il découpa la feuille et la lui tendit, pour enfin reprendre contenance. Il n'avait plus rien à craindre maintenant que le carnet des délits était loin de Stiles.

-J'ai juste une bonne mémoire, et un talent inné. Il faudra plusieurs séances avec les couleurs, tu me diras quand tu voudra commencer.

Derek avait tenté de plaisanter, mais Stiles qui avait regardé la bouche grande ouverte toutes les réactions de Derek n'était pas dupe quant au ton encore teinté de gêne, mais il n'ajouta rien, se contentant de lui sourire gentiment, et d'acquiescer. Le tatoueur ne connaissait pas encore son esprit machiavélique. Il avait bien vu qu'il tentait de cacher le carnet dans ses bras, et il était bien décidé à voir ce qu'il y avait dedans.

Derek détourna le regard vers la fenêtre, quand il vit à quel point il faisait sombre il se dit qu'il était bien tard, mais quand il vit la lune ronde et pleine il ouvrit de grands yeux. 

-Ho, il est tard ! Il faut peut être que je te ramène, je veux pas avoir de problème avec le Shérif.

Stiles ricana à cette réflexion, pour sûr il suffirait de peu pour que l'homme ait des problèmes avec son père. Il savait d'expérience que son père était prêt à effrayer le plus gentil des garçons avec son arme de service s'il n'était pas parfait avec lui. Le pauvre Danny qui avait rompu en accord avec Stiles, en avait fait les frais. Et pourtant, tout le monde aime Danny. Mettant de côté les pensées pour son ex qui était parti, il hocha le tête en commençant à ranger leur bazar sur la table.

-Laisse ça, je m'en occuperai plus tard.

Et Derek se leva en lui faisant signe de le suivre, Stiles le savait c'était le moment de mettre son plan en action. Il suivit Derek jusqu'à sa superbe voiture, et une fois prêt à y rentrer il regarda Derek déjà installé derrière le volant, et tenta de prendre un ton naturel.

-Mince j'ai oublié mon sac chez toi ! J'en ai absolument besoin, je peux aller le chercher ? Ça te dérange pas ? je fais vite, comme ça tu n'as pas à m'attendre, promis !

Stiles grimaça pour la forme, et après un long froncement de sourcils de la part de Derek, celui-ci lui tendit les clef de son loft. Stiles les lui prit, et après un rapide « merci » détala jusqu'au loft. 

Une fois qu'il eut enfin réussi à ouvrir la porte, il prit son sac qu'il n'avait pas le moins du monde oublié, puis chercha du regard le calepin à dessin qui était la raison de la gêne de Derek tantôt. Il le trouva rapidement, trônant sur la table du salon, comme s'il n'attendait que lui.

Stiles n'hésita pas une seconde, se dirigeant directement vers le carnet pour l'ouvrir. Il avait devant lui le tatouage d'une petite fusée, le dessin était petit mais précis. Le suivant était une magnifique plume qui écrivait une phrase, et dont le bout se transformait en oiseaux sauvages, c'était magnifique. Il tourna à nouveau la page et la surprise, ou le choc le fit s’asseoir sur le fauteuil derrière lui. 

Devant ses yeux il y avait un dessin de lui-même. Un dessin magnifique, sur lequel il avait du passer du temps au vu de la précision. On était loin du croquis qu'il lui avait fait ce soir, et qui déjà, était magnifique. Là sa crête était savamment dessinée, les traits de son visage étaient fins. À tel point qu'il se demandait s'il était réellement aussi beau. 

Mais surtout sur ce dessin où il était de dos, sans tee-shirt, et où chaque muscle de son dos était habilement ombré il y avait une magnifique fresque dorsale. Il y avait d’abord deux magnifiques ailes aux ombres nettes entre le clair et l’obscur qui donnaient un contraste profond. Mais il y avait aussi l'ombre d'un loup et d'un homme hurlant à la lune dans le bas de son dos, se perdant dans un boxer qu'il reconnaissait comme était son boxer Captain America. Facilement reconnaissable grâce aux couleurs que Derek avait utilisées.Et puis pour finir il y avait ce texte écrit en runique le long de sa colonne vertébrale, il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire mais le tout était magnifique. 

Stiles prit rapidement une photo avant de tourner la page à nouveau, il y avait plusieurs tatouages, avant qu'il ne tombe sur un portrait. Son portrait, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça un portrait puisqu'en réalité, on voyait à peine son visage. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas tout de suite réalisé que c'était lui. 

Les trois quarts de la feuille étaient remplis de sa nuque et de son cou, le tout parsemé de grains de beauté. De son visage on ne voyait que le bas avec sa mâchoire et sa bouche, mais étrangement le dessin lui donnait l'impression d'être face à une œuvre érotique, et il ne savait pas pourquoi, ce n'était qu'une nuque, _SA_ nuque. C'était étrange, pas qu'il n'appréciait pas, au contraire savoir que Derek le dessinait ainsi le rendait tout chose, comme si l'homme l'avait dessiné nu*.

Stiles posa le calepin, comme s'il l'avait brûlé. Les dessins étaient flatteurs, et cela lui faisait espérer que quelque chose était possible entre eux. Mais il n'était pas sûr de vouloir voir de dessin nu de lui. Stiles passa sa main dans ses cheveux roses que devait-il faire ? Faire comme s'il n'avait rien vu et attendre que Derek fasse un premier pas ? Ou prendre les devants ? Il était perdu il ne savait même pas s'il ressentait vraiment quelque chose pour Derek, il l'aimait bien mais à quel point ? C'était à s'en arracher les cheveux.

OoOOoO

Cinq minutes que Derek attendait dans la voiture que Stiles veuille bien revenir. Il ne savait pas s'il devait l'attendre, ou s'il devait aller le chercher. Hésitant entre les deux, il décida donc de sortir de la voiture et de l'attendre adossé à celle-ci. Quand enfin il le vit descendre, il fronça les sourcils avec tellement de force qu'il était sûr d'avoir des rides avant d'avoir trente ans. 

Stiles avait l'air stressé, mais surtout gêné, et il n'avait même pas son sac. Il s'approchait, et se planta devant lui à seulement un pied de lui. Il avait là une vue imprenable sur le regard ambre du jeune homme. Le magnifique regard ambre. Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ils étaient beaucoup trop proche. D'ailleurs pourquoi Stiles ne disait rien ce n'était pas son genre. C'était comme s'il cherchait quelque chose dans son regard.

Puis d'un coup, il sembla avoir trouvé puisque le plus jeune lui offrit un sourire éblouissant, puis il se rapprocha plus encore. Ils étaient proches, encore plus proches, trop pour Derek. Et même si leur torses se touchait il n'arrivait pas à se décider de faire le moindre mouvement pour s'esquiver. Pourquoi voudrait-il faire ça d'abord ? Ce fut quand il vit le regard de Stiles glisser sur ses lèvres qu'il réalisa vraiment ce qui aller se passer là maintenant, comme si son cerveau avait été sur pause jusque là.

Stiles posa une main sur sa joue légèrement barbue et acheva de remplir les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient, pour enfin l'embrasser.

Quand leurs lèvres humides entrèrent enfin en contact c'était comme s'ils découvraient quelque chose qu'ils avaient toujours voulu avoir, sans même le savoir. Le contact était voluptueux. Les langues taquines entrèrent bien plus vite que prévu en scène. Et Derek ne put s'empêcher d'approcher le corps de Stiles plus près encore, en passant ses bras sur la taille de Stiles. Jamais aucun des deux n'avait ressenti cela.

Puis lentement ils s'écartèrent posant leur front l'un contre l'autre, les yeux clos. Stiles jouait distraitement avec les cheveux courts de Derek sur sa nuque, alors que celui-ci avait glissé sa main dans la poche arrière du Jean de Stiles. Ils étaient bien, ils ne voulaient pas rompre ce moment pourtant, et étrangement, c'est Derek qui ne put s'en empêcher, en posant la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

-Tu _les_ as vus ?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Une grosse référence à la fic Offer Your Throat to the Wolf par BeniMaiko (AO3) pour le dessin de la nuque de Stiles (Traduit par TheCrasy : Offre ta gorge au loup (FF et AO3))


	4. PART 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously on Eleven : Grâce à Isaac Boyd et Erica, Stiles se sent beaucoup mieux vis-a-vis de sa culpabilité. De plus son obsession pour Derek éloigne les idées noires. Ils se rapprochent beaucoup tous les deux, ils passent de plus en plus de temps ensemble, et un soir alors que Derek l'invite chez lui Stiles est témoin d'une chose étrange, en plus d'avoir trouvé de magnifiques dessins de lui. Stiles ému de voir un dessin de lui chez Derek décide de prendre les devants et de l'embrasser...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SuperBêta : TheCrasy

Derek avait ramené Stiles chez lui. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot après que le plus jeune ait acquiescé à sa question : _« Tu les a vus ?»._ Stiles aurait put paniquer face à ce mutisme, mais le sourire que Derek lui avait offert avant de repartir de devant chez lui l'avait rassuré. Il avait seulement besoin de réfléchir, c'était aussi simple que cela, lui aussi en avait besoin. cela lui ferait certainement du bien. Prendre le temps de se poser et de méditer sur tout ce qui s'était passé.

Ce n'était que cela, un besoin de réflexion. Rien de plus expliquait le silence entre eux.

C'était donc rassuré et en exécutant quelques pas de sa danse de la victoire que Stiles entra dans sa chambre, et se prépara à avoir une longue nuit de sommeil bien mérité.

De son côté, lorsque Derek arriva chez lui ce fut après avoir passé toute la nuit dehors et il se jeta sur son lit avec soulagement. Grâce à sa sortie nocturne, il n'avait pas pensé au événements de sa soirée avec Stiles, mais maintenant, tout lui revenait avec force. Stiles l'avait embrassé. Stiles l'avait embrassé et lui, il avait répondu, mais surtout, il avait aimé. Il était pourtant sûr que c'était mal. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas laisser Stiles entrer entièrement dans sa vie : trop dangereux. Mais ça avait été si bon. Il n'arrivait pas à regretter que le jeune homme ait fait le premier pas, pas plus qu'il n'arrivait à regretter d'avoir répondu.

Pour la première fois depuis de longues années, ce fut avec un sourire sur les lèvres que l'homme s'endormit, alors que dehors le monde se réveillait sous les timides rayons du soleil.

OoOOooOOoO

De l'autre côté de la ville la première pensée de Stiles à son réveil fut « Scott », il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il pensait à lui en cet instant. Peut être avait-il fait un rêve ou un cauchemar à son propos, mais il bénissait les dieux de ne pas s'en souvenir. Il ne voulait pas mélanger réalité et rêve. Il voulait se souvenir de son ami pour des faits réels et non des songes endormis, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais.

Puis sans demander son accord, toutes ses pensées pour son frère furent balayées par le souvenir de la soirée de la veille. Il avait embrassé Derek Hale, et Derek Hale lui avait répondu. Un sourire fleurit sur les lèvres du lycéen à ce souvenir. Il espérait vraiment qu'il y en aurait d'autres, beaucoup d'autres, même s'il ne savait pas de quoi la journée d'aujourd'hui et de demain seront faites. 

Le jeune tatoué ne voulait pas harceler Derek, en allant le voir ou en lui laissant des messages. Il avait fait le premier pas, il n'avait plus qu'à lui laisser le temps dont il avait besoin et espérer une réponse. Il décida donc de profiter de cette journée pour traîner, se disant qu'au pire s'il n'avait pas de nouvelles de Derek d'ici un jour ou deux il pourrait toujours soutirer des informations à Erica ou Isaac.

La matinée commença donc doucement, son père se réveilla tard. Et ils profitèrent de la journée de repos du shérif pour regarder une série ensemble dans le grand canapé du salon. Ils laissèrent ainsi les épisodes s’enchaîner en échangeant leur théorie sur les enquêtes que menaient les protagonistes.

Quand le personnage principal, consultant pour le département de police, se moqua librement du lieutenant qui s'était encore une fois trompé de suspect, Stiles eut un sourire franc avant de se tourner vers son père.

-Tu vois ce qui t'attends si tu continues à me laisser traîner mon nez dans tes affaires ? Je vais arrêter tous les méchants à ta place !

Son père le regarda en haussant un sourcil avant que les deux Stilinski ne se mettent à rire de bon cœur, le petit n'avait pas entièrement tord. Puis d'un commun accord ils se concentrèrent à nouveau sur les images qui défilaient devant eux. 

Stiles sentit son hilarité récente disparaître comme neige au soleil face à ce qu'il vit. Pourtant il n'y avait rien de particulièrement triste, seulement le meilleur ami de Shawn Spencer qui répondait à contre cœur au check de son ami en tapant son poing du sien avec une moue boudeuse.

Scott et lui avaient eu aussi un check de meilleur ami, vous savez celui qu'on met des heures à apprendre mais que l'on garde pour _toute la vie_. Eux aussi mettaient leur nez où ils ne devaient pas : souvent par _sa_ faute. C'était _sa_ lubie qui avait tué son frère. Ce fut avec ses sombres pensées il s'excusa auprès de son père qui lui adressa un sourire compréhensif et il s'éclipsa dans sa chambre.

Une fois dans le calme de sa chambre, la télé assourdie par la porte close, il s'installa sur sa chaise de bureau. Il ne voulait pas avoir des pensées tristes, pas aujourd'hui pas alors qu'il avait embrassé le mec le plus canon de la ville. Scott lui aurait mis un coup de pied aux fesses s'il broyait du noir en un jour pareil. Il lui aurait certainement dit un truc stupide du genre « Tu es casé, tu n'as plus le droit d'être triste. » et Stiles aurait rigolé à sa stupidité, en quoi être casé empêchait qui que ce soit d'être triste ? Et puis il n'était pas encore vraiment casé, il y a sans doute une loi qui dit qu'il faut avoir une conversation particulière avant d'avoir ce statut, oui très certainement.

Stiles sourit à cette pensée et laissa son cerveau repasser la soirée d'hier. Soirée dont il avait d'un commun accord avec lui même décidé de ne pas parler à son père. Bien sûr il lui avait déjà parlé de Derek, son super tatoueur, Derek son ami. Mais voilà il lui en avait parlé comme d'un ami, rien de plus. Continuant de repenser à cette soirée, il se souvint du couteau. Le couteau avec lequel, il en était sûr, il s'était coupé. Pris d'un assaut de sa curiosités maladive, Stiles ouvrit un onglet internet sur son pc qui était resté en veille, et une fois firefox* ouvert il tapa deux mots : « Guérison instantanée ».

Ouvrant quelques pages il fut surpris pas le nombre de résultats, mais il y avait clairement de tout, cela allait du marabout à la personne retrouvant miraculeusement son audition, ou encore beaucoup, beaucoup, de sites qui louaient le divin pour de quelconques miracles. Stiles n'était clairement pas satisfait par ses trouvailles et il ferma rapidement le tout. 

Malgré cette recherche infructueuse Stiles était sûr de lui, le tatoueur avait un secret, il était bon pour savoir quand il avait des secrets, et là il y avait du lourd. En plus de cela quand il y en avait une énigme il était le meilleur pour résoudre les énigme. Ce n'était sans aucun doute qu'à cause de son état quelque peu amorphe ces derniers temps qu'il n'avait rien vu jusque là. Mais maintenant il voyait et sa curiosité était mise à dure épreuve, il voulait le découvrir : à n'importe quel prix 

Il ferma les yeux et tenta de rassembler tous les éléments étranges qu'il avait relevés, plus ou moins consciemment, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Derek. Après cinq longues minutes à chercher dans sa mémoire, les yeux toujours clos, il partit à la recherche d'une feuille et d'un crayon. Concentré il se mit à écrire à toute vitesse :

_ 1-Derek m'a reconnu sans me voir (Genre de derrière son rideau!) (et j'avais pas fait de bruits) _

_ 2-Guérison rapide (ultra méga méga rapide!) _

_ 3-Grogne (Sérieux il grogne pire que papa quand j'ai fait une connerie) _

Réfléchissant encore il se rappela la manie qu'avaient Erica, Boyd ou Isaac de chercher son accord pour tout ce qu'ils faisaient. Isaac et Erica, il pouvait le comprendre puisqu'il était le tuteur de l'un et le patron de l'autre, mais Boyd ? Ça n'avait aucun sens, à moins que les quartes connaissent le même secret bien évidement. Qu'ils le connaissent, ou le partagent d'ailleurs. Il rajouta donc un autre point.

_ 4-Ils m'ont retrouvé après ma crise de panique (??) _

Élargissant son point de vue pour voir plus loin dans le temps, il se rappela ainsi de plusieurs choses. Premièrement : Isaac avait pris de l'assurance après que son père ait perdu sa garde, surtout après que Mr Lahey soit parti faire de la prison pour ce qu'il faisait subir à son fils. Après cela Derek était tout de suite devenu son tuteur légal. Deuxièmement : Boyd, le garçon solitaire, qui se retrouvait avec un ami, une petite amie canon, et un mentor. Et enfin, dernier point et pas des moindres : Erica. Erica qui avait toujours fait des crises d'épilepsie et qui du jour au lendemain avait retrouvé toute sa santé. Plus que ça, la jeune femme en plus de ne plus faire de crise était devenu une bombe : la nana sexy du lycée, celle les filles enviaient et que les garçons voulaient.

Pris d'une sorte de frénésie, Stiles décrocha chaque photo qu'il avait accrochée sur un panneau de liège sur un pan de mur de sa chambre, puis muni de son imprimante et d'une punaise, il imprima des images des ses amis qu'il épingla sur le panneau maintenant vide, comme il l'aurait fait s'il dirigeait une enquête.

Ouvrant une nouvelle page internet il fit également des recherches sur le passé de chacun. Dans les archives de presse locale il découvrit de nombreuses choses sur eux, mais bien trop pris dans ses recherches il ne culpabilisa pas une seconde de fouiller sur la vie de ses amis. Il imprima tout ce qu'il pensait intéressant et il rajouta ses trouvailles sur son panneau. Il n'avait plus qu'à relier les coupures de presse aux personnes concernées, rajoutant parfois des photos de personnes qu'il n'avait jamais vues. 

Dans tout cet assemblage plusieurs titres sortaient du lot : _« Derek Hale entendu par la police à propos de la mort tragique de_ _Paige Krasikev »_ Un long fil rouge reliait l'article à la photo d'une adolescente brune aux cheveux longs, elle n'était pas très souriante sur la photo, mais son regard était pétillant de vie. Elle était morte au même âge que Scott. L'article était également relié à Derek ainsi qu'un autre : _« Incendie meurtrier au manoir Hale, l'enquête de police close. »_ il avait réussi à trouver seulement une photo de la mère de Derek pour relier à l'article qui parlait de la mort de toute sa famille, il n'avait trouvé aucune photo des autres membres. Les articles suivants étaient affreusement similaires à chaque fois _« Attaque animale »_ , _« Nouvelle victime d'une attaque_ _a_ _nimale »._

Stiles notait toutes les dates, les lieux et les regroupait sur une carte de la ville et ses alentours. La carte prenait beaucoup de place, et elle était remplie de punaises rouges ou se croisait des fils rouges. Tout les faits s’entrelaçaient, mais dans la tête de Stiles tout était clair, faire des recherches le galvanisait, mais malgré tout ce qui s'accumulait sur son tableau, il savait qu'il lui manquait un simple élément pour réellement trouver le lien entre tout cela.

C'était là, sous ses yeux, mais il ne le voyait pas. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais ces attaques animales, n'avaient rien de censé. Cependant d'autres choses le dérangeaient, par exemple : Peter Hale, seul survivant de l'incendie du manoir Hale. Six années de coma et peu de temps avant la mort de la sœur de Derek un article paraissait _« Dernier survivant de l'incendie Hale, porté disparu »._ On ne disparaît pas comme ça, pas en étant dans le coma.

Ses réflexions commençaient à s'embrouiller, Stiles savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Décidé à mettre tout cela au clair, il se retourna vers son armoire et prit une grande inspiration. Il en était sûr, il trouverait ici tous les éléments qui lui manquaient. 

Depuis le jour où il avait mis le double du dossier qu'il avait piqué à son père dans son armoire, il ne l'avait plus ouvert. C'était il y a déjà plus d'un an de cela. Seulement aujourd'hui, tout était différent, du moins c'était ce que le jeune Stilinski pensait : il était prêt. Il voulait savoir.

Résolu, il ouvrit l'armoire et attrapa le dossier qui était caché sous une couche de vêtements. Sur le dossier était noté grossièrement avec un gros feutre rouge _« BRO'* »._ Sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive une larme lui avait échappé alla s'écraser sur le dossier que ses mains serraient convulsivement. Où était sa résolution quand il lisait ces lettres ? Il détourna le regard du dossier pour s’asseoir sur son lit face au panneau et il le fixa intensément. 

Ce fut à cet instant qu'il retrouva sa motivation : il voulait des réponses, plus que tout, et comme il était sûr que la mort de son frère était liée à tout cela, il devait le faire, il devait lire ce dossier.

Stiles prit une dernière grande inspiration, et ouvrit la chemise où se trouvaient les documents de la police sur la mort de Scott McCall. Il prit le temps de lire avec attention chaque partie du dossier, il était sûr que son père avait fait du zèle sur cette affaire au vu des détails qu'il y avait. Stiles oubliait parfois que, si lui avait perdu un frère cette nuit là, son père avait perdu un fils. Madame McCall était la meilleure amie de Claudia Stilinski et quand Claudia était décédée elle avait été là pour eux. Quand Raphaël le père de Scott était parti laissant Melissa seule avec son fils, le Shérif avait tout fait pour rendre la pareille à Mélissa, et depuis ils avait toujours été là les uns pour les autres. La famille ne s'arrêtait pas aux liens du sang, Stiles le savait depuis longtemps.

Stiles continuait de lire le dossier de manière clinique, ne laissant passer aucune émotion. Même en lisant le résumé du légiste qui notait les dimensions de la morsure il ne laissa pas passer son trouble. Le légiste avait noté avoir trouvé une substance noire sur certaines plaies bien qu'il n'ait donné aucune explication là dessus puisque cela avait été trop minime. La conclusion était que la morsure ressemblait à la morsure d'un loup. Toutefois Stiles ne comprenait pas, ce était clairement impossible : il n'y avait plus de loup dans la région depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années. 

Après cela il y avait un résumé écrit de la main de son père sur un entretien qu'il avait eu avec le vétérinaire Deaton, l'ancien patron de Scott, et celui d'Isaac maintenant. Il avait dit à son père que c'était peut-être une attaque de puma, qu'il y en avait dans la région, mais on voyait dans ses réponses, même en lisant, qu'il n'était pas sûr de lui, comme s'il n'était pas lui-même convaincu de ce qu'il lui disait. Ou alors, comme s'il savait lui aussi la vérité sur ce secret qu'ils tentaient tous de garder.

Stiles avait l'impression de découvrir une vaste machination, un immense complot que beaucoup de personnes s'escrimaient à protéger.

Feuilletant à nouveau le dossier, il vit une annotation qu'il n'avait pas remarqué avant, juste à côté du lieu et de la date. C'était un simple dessin au feutre. Un rond, un simple rond. Pris d'un doute quant à sa signification, il se leva d'un bon et, muni d'une feuille et d'un crayon, il nota les dates de toutes les attaques animales et toutes les autres catastrophes qu'il avaient relevées jusque-là. Il retourna devant son pc pour une recherche rapide sur un site qui rassemblait tout ce qu'il y avait d'utile sur un calendrier. Il vérifia chaque date, et à chaque date son pouls s'accélérait.

_ « Pleine lune » _

_ « Pleine lune » _

_ « Pleine lune » _

_ « Pleine lune » _

Stiles se sentait comme en surchauffe sa tête tournait et il avait la désagréable impression d'être une parodie de Bella Swan découvrant la vérité sur son petit ami, sa famille et ses amis. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. C'était impossible, tout était plus crédible que cette explication qui prenait de plus en plus de place dans sa tête. Déterminé à savoir si son imagination était trop fleurissante, Stiles fit des recherches sur le sujet, décidant de croiser tous les éléments qu'il avait rassemblés. Mais à peine avait-il ouvert quelques pages que trois mots lui sautèrent aux yeux.  _ Avait-il était si ignorant ? Comment avait-il pu oublier cela ? _ C'était sous ses yeux, tout ce temps :  _« Alpha Bêta Oméga »_ le nom de la boutique de Derek, la hiérarchie des loups.

Il n'arrivait plus à douter, ils étaient des loups-garous. Ils étaient des bêtes sanguinaires, et Scott était mort de leurs griffes, de leurs crocs.

Stiles était vidé, comme s'il avait couru un marathon, ce fut alors dans un état second qu'il épingla la feuille où étaient notées les dates des attaques, juste à côté de la photo de son meilleur ami qu'il avait épinglée tantôt. Ce fut toujours dans un état second qu'il se dirigea vers son lit, se glissant sous sa couette avant de se tourner face au panneau qui le narguait. Il ne pleura pas de rage ni de tristesse, il resta là simplement à fixer la photo de son frère jusqu'à sombrer dans l’inconscience avec soulagement.

OoOOooOOoO

Deux semaines.

Deux semaines que Derek devenait de plus en plus taciturne. Chaque jour qui passait on pouvait le voir s'assombrir à vue d’œil. À la boutique il essayait de faire son travail en restant concentré, mais il n'y parvenait pas réellement. Dès que la porte s'ouvrait il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lever la tête pour voir qui arrivait, avant d'être déçu, à chaque fois : Ce n'était pas Stiles. 

Le jeune homme plein d'entrain n'était pas là. Pas de nouvelles depuis qu'ils avaient mangé ensemble. Depuis qu'il avait vu les dessins. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Pas une seule nouvelle et lui. Il ne savait pas pourquoi ce silence et de toute façon le tatoueur ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que s'il n'en donnait pas c'était certainement qu'il ne voulait simplement plus de lui. 

Étant en vacances scolaires, ses protégés ne pouvaient pas non plus lui donner de nouvelles de lui. D'ailleurs le jeune homme n'avait pas cherché à les voir eux aussi. Ce qui faisait que Derek n'avait aucun moyen d'avoir des informations. Il attendait donc bêtement que des nouvelles de Stiles lui tombent du ciel. De plus le tatoueur ne voulait pas allé le voir. Pas que l'envie en manquait, mais parce que au fond de lui il était persuadé que c'était le mieux pour le jeune homme. Il était dangereux d'être proche de lui. Cela, malgré ce que son cœur lui disait.

Maintenant que le jour de fermeture de la boutique était arrivé, Derek avait été au paroxysme de sa mauvaise humeur. Il pas bougé de son lit d'un iota. Il ignorait même Isaac qui l'avait appelé quand le repas fut prêt. 

Allongé là, il n'arrêtait pas de se demander ce que faisait Stiles. Il s'interrogeait aussi sur ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter son ignorance, ou ce qu'il n'avait pas fait. Pire encore, Derek se demandait si le jeune tatoué n'avait pas découvert leur secret... Peut-être ne voudrait-il jamais plus le revoir après cela si tel était le cas. Peut-être que c'était mieux pour eux qu'il ne veuille pas le voir. Mais cela n'en restait pas moins douloureux. 

Seul dans son grand lit Derek eut un soupir à s'en fendre l'âme.

OoOOooOOoO

À quelques kilomètres seulement de là, un jeune homme pâle aux grains de beauté nombreux avait enlevé sa chemise pour échapper à la chaleur de la foule qui se trémoussait au son des basses. Il se déhanchait en rythme avec homme collé à lui. Il était si près qu'il sentait son parfum mélangé à l'odeur de la sueur. Une odeur âcre mais que le jeune homme oubliait sans peine, comme tout le reste. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi il s'était retrouvé là. Tout ce qu'il faisait c'était danser, danser et danser. Jusqu'à ce que cet homme soit arrivé et que d'un doigt dans sa bouche il y dépose une surprise. Là, il ne dansait plus : il planait. Il planait et ses souvenirs se mélangeaient avec le moment présent, il ne savait plus où il était.

_ Deux semaines que Scott était mort. Stiles se sentait abandonné, Scott, son frère l'avait laissé. Il était seul. C'était injuste, il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça ! La colère le rongeait, elle le rongeait et il aimait ça.  _

Il avait beau être dans une foule il se sentait encore une fois seul, Derek n'était pas là, lui et tous ses nouveaux amis lui avaient menti. Il se sentait trahi. Ils avaient tué son frère. Scott était mort par leur faute.

_ Le jeune homme aimait cette colère, il voulait vivre avec elle, c'était pourquoi cette nuit il était parti discrètement pour aller dans cette boite de nuit : le Jungle. C'était par ce qu'il aimait cette colère qu'il était là à danser en rythme avec la musique assourdissante.  _

Sa colère n'était jamais réellement partie, elle avait attendu patiemment son heure, et quand Stiles avait réalisé la trahison, il n'avait voulu plus qu'une chose, l'accueillir comme la vieille amie qu'elle était. Maintenant il avait l'impression de danser avec elle.

_ C'était parce qu'il pensait que cette colère lui faisait du bien qu'il avait ouvert la bouche quand l'homme qui dansait contre lui avait présenté un petit cachet bleu devant la bouche. Il avait sucé avec plaisir les doigts qui avaient offert le « bonbon ». Et à cet instant, plus rien ne comptait, il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais été aussi bien de toute sa vie.  _

Stiles dansait toujours étroitement avec l'homme derrière lui, et il commençait a se sentir mal. Il sentait l'érection de l'homme contre lui, il savait ce que l'homme voulait et tout se mélangeait aux souvenirs. Il sentait une peur insidieuse grandir en lui. Il ne voulait pas revivre ça, il ne voulait pas mais pourtant il restait là et il dansait. 

_ Stiles était tellement reconnaissant envers l'homme que c'était avec un grand sourire qu'il pressa ses fesses contre l'érection qu'il sentait sans peine depuis un moment déjà dans le pantalon de celui qui était derrière lui. Il voulait montrer à quel point il était reconnaissant, c'était donc avec un sourie qu'il avait suivi l'homme quand il l'avait tiré à l'extérieur. _

Il sentait que l'on tirait sur son bras, certainement pour l’amener dans un coin plus tranquille, mais Stiles ne pouvait plus bouger il restait tétanisé sur la piste de danse, se faisant bousculer par les danseurs. Non il ne pouvait pas revivre ça. Il sentait sa respiration se hacher et la crise de panique arriva doucement mais sûrement. L'homme qui tenait toujours sa main ne cacha pas sa surprise, mais au lieu de l'aider il lâcha sa main et partit comme si de rien n'était, le laissant dans la foule qui l’oppressait et qui l'empêchait de se concentrer sur sa respiration.

_ Il sentait les mains de l'homme partout sur lui, mais il ne voulait pas. Il ne voulait plus. Il voulait que l'homme parte, c'était comme si une sirène d'alarme s'était allumé dans son cerveau : il voulait partir. Mais l'homme le collait fermement contre le mur, l'empêchant de resserrer ses jambes avec ses pied et tenant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête avec une de ses mains. Ce fut quand il sentit une lame dans son dos que la panique du jeune homme arriva à son comble. _

Perdu dans ses souvenirs au milieu d'une foule de personnes qui l'ignorait Stiles se souvenait de la sensation du couteau qui entamait sa peau. Et ce fut dans le souvenir de la douleur qu'il avait ressentie qu'il tomba dans l’inconscience.

_ Il s'était débattu, il avait senti la lame entamer sa peau et sa chair. À cet instant là comme si son corps avait voulu l'épargner de la suite il était tombé dans l’inconscience. Quand il s'était réveillé il n'avait pas réussi à ouvrir entièrement les yeux. Il entendait une voix lui parlait et une voix douce, il avait la sensation d'avoir sa mère à ses côté, était-ce elle qui lui parlait ? Quand il finit par comprendre que la voix lui disait qu'elle l’amenait à l’hôpital, il lui demanda de simplement le ramener chez lui. Le lendemain matin il s'était réveillé dans son lit avec un pansement qui recouvrait son omoplate droite. Il n'avait jamais eu de nouvelles de sa sauveuse, seule l'impression que sa mère l'avait sauvé était restée. _

En se réveillant dans son lit au matin, sa première pensée fut pour sa mère, l'avait-elle encore sauvé ? Il ne voyait pas d'autre explication. Une larme coula sur sa joue, alors qu'il passait une main sur son épaule pour sentir la boursouflure de sa cicatrice, c'était idiot de penser que c'était sa mère qui l'avait sauvé il le savait, mais il ne parvenait pas à se raisonner.

Perdu dans ses pensées il sursauta quand il entendit quelqu'un tousser dans son dos. Il se leva d'un bon hors de sa couette prêt à attaquer l’intrus. Mais quand il fut debout sur son lit bras levés et qu'il vit la personne assise sur sa chaise, il arrêta son geste en pleine course avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit, la tête douloureuse de s'être levé trop vite.

-Lydia Martin ?!

-Elle même, lui répondit la jeune femme.

-Mais... Qu'est ce que...

-Je vois que le choc a fait du mal à ta matière grise, donc je vais être directe avec toi et je ne vais pas aller par quatre chemins. 

Stiles la regarda avec des yeux écarquillés mais il fini par lui faire un petit signe de tête pour lui dire de continuer :

-Je suis une banshee, je sens quand les gens sont sur le point de mourir. Je ne contrôle pas vraiment mon pouvoir, mais va savoir pourquoi il semblerait que te sauver est une chose que je fais régulièrement.

Lydia marqua une pause devant l'air ahuri du jeune homme face à lui, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce genre de discussion et la jeune femme tenta de répondre aux questions qu'elle imaginait naître dans la tête du jeune homme.

-Oui c'était moi l'an dernier qui t'ai ramené chez toi et soigné. Et si la dernière fois je ne suis pas resté pour t'expliquer c'est parce que je savais que tu n'étais pas au courant du coté surnaturel de Beacon Hill. Quand je t'ai ramené cette nuit j'ai vu ton tableau de recherche, c'est pour ça que je suis restée. Je pense qu'il te manque pas mal d’éléments pour comprendre tout le marasme de cette histoire.

-Les banshees c'est pas une créature laide qui crie normalement ? Questionna Stiles.

-C'est vraiment la première question qui te vient à l'esprit ? Lydia soupira de dépit avant de reprendre : de toute évidence, je suis canon, mais oui je crie parfois, surtout pour mieux entendre, mais c'est compliqué à expliquer et puis je ne suis pas là pour répondre à ces questions là. Un autre jour peut-être.

Lydia toujours sur sa chaise de bureau, eut tout à coup l'air désolé et se leva pour s’asseoir aux côtés de Stiles sur son lit, fixant tous les deux le tableau de liège où étaient épinglés tous les articles photos et autres papiers, Lydia fut la première à reprendre la parole.

-J'étais là. J'étais là quand Scott est mort.

Stiles se tourna vers elle étrangement plus surpris que triste, comme s'il n'y croyait pas. Mais la jeune femme chassa tout ses doutes en lui racontant cette soirée.

_ Tout commença par une dispute avec Jackson Whittemore son petit copain. Il l'avait énervée et elle était partie se balader dans la forêt qui avoisinait la maison. Ce fut à peine à quelques mètres de chez elle qu'elle avait été attaquée par un loup. Un loup plus grand qu'un ours avec un regard carmin effrayant. Cette nuit là ses pouvoirs se manifestèrent pour la première fois.  _

_ Elle ne se souvenait pas comment mais après l'attaque elle s'était retrouvée tard dans le nuit, en plein milieu de la forêt, loin de chez elle. Lorsqu'elle avait repris pied avec la réalité, elle avait vu le jeune homme étendu dans les feuilles. Elle avait tout de suite reconnu Scott McCall, et pour la première fois elle poussa son cris de banshee. Elle s'était approchée de lui sans s'en rendre compte et elle était maintenant à genoux à ses côtés et elle remarqua avec effroi qu'il avait exactement la même morsure.  _

_ Lydia lui avait pris sa main et après avoir senti que son pouls était beaucoup trop faible elle ne l'avait plus lâché. Ce fut là que le loup aux yeux rouges était revenu. La jeune femme était restée pétrifiée face au regard de la bête, mais le contact avait été rompu quand quelque chose lui avait sauté dessus. Elle pouvait voir que c'était un homme, mais ses dents qui ressemblait à des crocs et ses griffes aiguisées ne laissaient aucune part au doute quant au fait qu'il n'était pas entièrement humain lui non plus. Elle avait regardé le combat avant que son attention soit détournée par un gémissement, elle croisa le regard de Scott qui ne semblait pas la voir. _

_ -Stiles, il faut que tu partes, y'a des loup-garous, mon pote. Des loup-garous... _

_ Le jeune homme avait dit cela comme un secret soufflé dans un dernier soupir, alors qu'en même temps l'homme loup tranchait la gorge du monstre aux yeux rouge. Quand l'homme dont elle vit un des tatouages pour la première fois s'était tourné vers elle il avait les yeux rouges à son tour et elle le reconnut comme étant Derek Hale. Il la toisa plusieurs secondes avant de sembler prendre une décision.  _

_ -Va-t-en avant que la police arrive. Viens me voir à mon salon de tatouage « Alpha bêta omega Tatoos » si tu veux des réponses sur cette nuit. Sinon garde ça pour toi. Mais si tu parles, je le saurai. _

Lydia marqua une pause dans son récit en entendant Stiles renifler discrètement et sans le regarder elle pris sa main et la serra doucement avant de continuer :

-Le lendemain à la première heure j'attendais devant sa boutique, Derek m'a expliqué que l'alpha qui nous avait attaqués Scott et moi était son oncle, qu'il avait longtemps été dans une sorte de coma. Après de longues années son loup avait pris le contrôle. Il a donc inconsciemment fait en sorte de trouver du pouvoir en tuant sa nièce qui était l'alpha, pour prendre sa force puis il a essayé de créer une meute... Tout ça pour se venger de ce qu'avaient fait les chasseurs à sa famille.

À l'entente de sa dernière phrase, Stiles marmonna dans un reniflement :

-L'incendie Hale... 

-L'incendie Hale, confirma le jeune femme en lâchant enfin la main de Stiles.

-Mon père a toujours dit que cet incendie ne pouvait pas être accidentel, Stiles marqua une pause avant de reprendre la parole, je ne comprends tout de même pas pourquoi tu me dis tout ça.

Lydia ne répondit rien à cela se contentant de lui adresser un regard énigmatique en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre, puis la main sur la poignée sans se retourner elle prit la parole une dernière fois :

-Pour toutes tes questions de loups-garous par contre, tu devrais aller voir Derek... Salut Stiles !

La jeune femme était déjà dans le couloir quand elle entendit la voix de Stiles derrière la porte.

-Moi qui avait toujours pensé que tu n'avais jamais su mon prénom.

Amusée la jeune femme rouvrit la porte pour passer sa tête dans l'embrasure.

-Ho, mais je connais ton nom. Szczepan.

OoOOooOOoO

Derek était content d'avoir du boulot aujourd'hui, parce que sa journée de repos n'avait, non seulement pas du tout été productive, mais en plus il avait passé toute sa journée à broyer du noir. Certes ce n'était pas la première journée qu'il perdait à broyer du noir dans sa vie, seulement celle-ci avait eu un goût amer d'abandon. Isaac l'avait d'ailleurs trouvé particulièrement exécrable, même s'il ne lui avait pas réellement dit. Dans tous les cas c'était pour cette raison qu'il n'avait presque pas grogné lorsque Ethan, le dragueur de jeune homme, avait passé la porte du salon.

Le jeune homme était venu ce faire tatouer une lune tribale dans le dos. Le dessin d’entrelacs noir étant assez simple, il commença donc immédiatement finissant le tatouage dans l'heure. Pour la première étape tout du moins. Voyant qu'il n'y avait aucun client dans la boutique en ouvrant le rideau, il s'adressa à Isaac et Erica qui traînaient encore dans l'accueil.

-Comme vous êtes là, suivez-nous au sous-sol, je vais avoir besoin de vous pour la suite.

Ce fut à quatre qu'ils descendirent dans le sous sol de la boutique par la petite porte qu'il y avait au fond de la boutique pour passer à la partie la plus douloureuse de ce tatouage spécial.

OoOOooOOoO

Après le départ de Lydia Stiles avait attendu toute la journée avant de se décider si oui ou non il devait aller voir Derek. Il avait posé les pour et les contres plusieurs fois, pour réaliser que ça finissait inévitablement de la même façon, peu importait le nombre de « contre » qui s’accumulait, son « pour » gagnait : Il _voulait_ le voir. Ce fut parce qu'il avait fait ça toute l’après-midi qu'il partit que tard en direction de la boutique après avoir envoyé un message à son père pour lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter s'il rentrait plus tôt et qu'il ne le voyait pas.

Arriver à Alpha Bêta Oméga Tatoos, le jeune homme à la crête décoiffé crut bien être arrivé trop tard. Aucun signe de vie derrière la vitrine, il ne voyait ni la tignasse blonde d'Erica ni les bouclettes d'Isaac et encore moins les cheveux sombres de Derek. Il fut donc surprit quand la porte céda quand il la poussa doucement. Mais une fois à l’intérieur son sang ne fit qu'un tour.

Des cris étouffés s'élevaient du fond de la boutique. Des cris qu'il identifiait clairement comme ceux d'un homme, il semblait véritablement souffrir le martyr. Stiles en bon samaritain crut bon de courir dans la direction des cris pour venir en aide à cette personne. En réalité c'était très certainement parce que son cerveau lui envoyait des images de Derek entrain de se faire torturer qu'il avait accouru en premier lieu.

OoOOooOOoO

Erica et Isaac avaient une mission simple : Tenir Ethan pendant que Derek brûlait la peau de son client à l'aide d'un chalumeau. Non ils n'étaient pas de fervents pratiquants de jeux de douleurs, mais leur statut de loup les empêchait d'avoir des tatouages définitifs s'ils ne passaient pas par cette pénible étape.

Les trois loups se concentraient donc sur leur tâche respective et ce fut pourquoi ils n'entendirent pas la porte de la boutique s’ouvrir à l'étage. Mais le loup, qui était au milieu, entièrement transformé à cause de la douleur, entendit parfaitement le cœur de l'humain qui était rentré et il se mit à s'agiter plus encore, obligeant Derek à avoir une prise plus ferme sur lui en même temps qu'il brûlait le derme. 

Lorsque l'odeur familière arriva jusqu'à Derek, au moment où son propriétaire entra dans la pièce, Derek relâcha la pression qu'il avait sur Ethan et les plus jeunes loups eurent le même réflexe de surprise à la vue de Stiles. Ce moment d’inattention permit ainsi au loup qu'ils devaient retenir de se retourner et de bondir vers la chair fraîche qu'il avait humé.

Fort heureusement, avant que celui-ci atteigne son but, un grognement puissant vrilla les tympans des personnes présentes Le grognement était sortit de la bouche de Derek qui s'était interposé de justesse entre Ethan et Stiles posant un mains sur le torse de ce dernier qui était resté figé depuis qu'il avait croisé les yeux jaunes brillant de « la bête ». 

Tout les loups mis à part Derek s'étaient tassés sur eux même, baissant le regard. Alors que Stiles lui ne parvenait pas à lâcher du regard celui qui l'avait attaqué, le regardant avec une fascination étrange reprendre forme humain.

-Ethan ?!

Derek émit un léger grognement en entendant que Stiles se souvenait du prénom de l'autre idiot mais ne commenta pas. Il préférait de toute façon éviter le regard de l'humain pour qu'il ne croise pas ses yeux carmins. Il ne voulait pas l’effrayer plus encore.

-C'était moins une dit-donc. Salut Stiles ! Comment ça va ?

Le ton détaché d'Ethan surprit l'humain, mais le rassura en même temps. De toute évidence Derek ne torture que les gens qui le veulent. Il aurait sans doute fallu qu'il les interroge sur ce fait mais sa seule réaction fut de hausser les épaules d'un air désabusé avant de tourner son attention sur l'homme qui était toujours dos à lui, celui pour qui il était venu : Derek Hale.

Quand le l'alpha sentit une main se poser sur sa hanche et l'inciter à se tourner il s’exécuta lentement. Le silence dans la pièce était devenu presque palpable mais ni Stiles ni Derek ne semblaient s'en rendre compte. 

Croisant enfin le regard carmin de son vis-à-vis, Stiles posa sa main sur la joue barbue et laissa glisser son pouce sous l’œil de l'homme face à lui, admirant le rouge lumineux. Il adressa un sourire au tatoueur avant de prendre doucement la parole comme pour lui révéler un secret.

-Je venais pour te dire qu'il faudra que tu rajoutes une pleine lune pour le tatouage de mon torse.

Derek recevant les paroles comme une acceptation de son statut, sentit un poids s'enlever de sa poitrine et il appuya discrètement sa joue contre la main qui n'avait pas bougé de sa joue.

Ne tenant plus face au regard du plus jeune il encadra son visage de ses larges mains et partit à l'assaut de cette bouche sans aucune retenue. Stiles lui répondit immédiatement en sentant ses lèvres toujours aussi douces que la première fois et il se rapprocha en faisant glisser sa main de sa joue à son torse pour passer dans son dos. 

Sentant leur corps chaud l'un contre l'autre, ils ouvrirent leur bouche à l'unisson pour laisser langue se rencontrer sans une once de pudeur. Puis ce fut avec effronterie que Stiles laissa glisser sa main plus bas encore jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse empoigner une fesse ferme en souriant dans le baiser au bruit que Derek n'avait put s'empêcher d’émettre en sentant cette main taquine. 

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment là que les spectateurs jugèrent bon d'arrêter les deux amoureux en les applaudissant à tout rompre. Ou en sifflant comme c'était le cas pour Ethan qui avait trouvé le spectacle plus qu’intéressant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Bro' Diminutif de Brother qui signifie Frère en anglais.
> 
> *Firefox navigateur internet, au même titre que Crunch et Chevrolet (Placement de produit #Check *PrivateJoke*)


End file.
